Chapter Stars
by Lia-Osaka92
Summary: DESCONTINUADO
1. Introducción

Hola! Yo soy LiaOsaka92 autora de "Sentimientos, recuerdos y el campeonato mundial (Beyblade) y "Érase una vez en Egipto" (Yugioh) (OK lo admito los títulos están del asco) este es mi 3ro y es de este súper anime llamado Saint Seiya o Caballeros del Zodiaco, como prefieran. Bueno, antes de empezar haré algunas aclaraciones

Este fanfiction puede llegar a contener palabras altisonantes no se aceptan quejas (a menos de q haya cosas tipo 25 güeyes x frase)

Este fanfiction se divide en 2 partes: la primera se titula "Las Cinco Estrellas" y la segunda "Los Doce Sellos" y lo siento en el alma pero al menos esta se acaba hasta que se akba (a menos de q me pidan q d plano le corte) xq están muy interrelacionadas. Luego ya vienen otras 2 que serian como secuelas: "La saga de los Bosques" y "La saga de los Ángeles" las cuales solo se publicaran en caso de q así lo quieran los lectores

Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada yo solo los tomo prestados para este fanfiction

Este fanfiction inicia unos meses después de la guerra contra Hades y se basa mucho en la historia original aunque se le harán varias modificaciones: en principio las edades cambian

Hummm... puede que algunos datos de tiempo no concuerden (yo se los iré mencionando en caso de q sea necesario) lamento eso pero si lo cambiara se arruinaría la historia. Ad+ ¿Q anime no tiene disconformidades temporales? X ejemplo, Shura se veía a los 10 años q a los 23 (si no me creen chequense las 12 Casas)

Las técnicas y ataques los voy a poner en el idioma original (es q así me gustan +) y las traducciones van a estar al final de cada capitulo OK?

Saga de las Estrellas Las Cinco Estrellas 

**Introducción**

Hola, soy Cygnus Hyoga, uno de los Santos de Bronce al servicio de Athena. Junto con mis compañeros Seiya, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki tenemos la misión de mantener la paz y proteger a la diosa Athena de las fuerzas malignas que desde tiempos mitológicos han tratado de controlar el planeta.

Pero eso ustedes ya lo saben (quiero pensar), así que no tiene caso que se los repita. Entonces, se preguntarán, ¿Qué diablos hace ese rubio oxigenado aquí? Bueno, la única razón para que mis compañeros y yo estemos aquí es para contarles una historia que antes no había sido contada. Es probable que muchos de ustedes la consideren pura patraña, eso dependerá sólo de ustedes.

Esta historia no trata sólo de mí, sino de nosotros cinco, y más adelante, de otras muchas personas que ustedes conocen bien, incluyendo a la mismísima Athena; pero también, de otras personas de las que seguramente no han oído hablar. Todos nosotros seremos los encargados de contarles esta historia, desde nuestras diferentes perspectivas y puntos de vista.

Aclarado lo anterior, es el momento de comenzar. Todo esto inició un 21 de noviembre del año 2006. La última Guerra Santa en la que combatimos con Hades había concluido en agosto de ese año.

Yo contaba apenas 21 años, estaba a punto de cumplir los 22. Comenzaremos pues, conmigo, la mañana del 21 de noviembre del 2006 en mi tierra natal; Siberia, el país del hielo eterno. Mis razones para estar ahí iban mucho más allá de visitar el lugar donde solía yacer el barco donde mi madre descansaba en las profundidades del mar, antes de que mi maestro Camus lo hundiera por completo y lo destruyera en la batalla de las Doce Casas, dos años antes. No, esta vez tenía otros motivos.

Con estos motivos fijos en la mente, y el corazón encogido por el miedo, me dirigí a mi destino; una pequeña casa de madera, antigua residencia de mi maestro el Caballero Cristal, a quien yo mismo asesiné cuando él fue controlado por Arles. Mis piernas temblaban sin que yo pudiera evitarlo mientras daba tres golpes en la puerta. Sin embargo, los minutos transcurrieron y no obtenía respuesta. Fue entonces que una voz llamó mi atención.

-Es inútil. Se fueron hace un par de días- me dijo un niño amigo mío, quien casualmente pasaba por ahí con un trineo.

Sus palabras me dejaron helado. Todo el coraje que había acumulado durante el viaje se desplomó completamente, erigiéndose dentro de mí una infinita desesperación y decepción, rabia y tristeza -¿Qué dices Jacob? ¿Se fueron? ¿Adónde?- interrogué tratando de no descargar mi rabia contra el niño.

Jacob se encogió de hombros e hizo ademán de marcharse. –Ni idea. Solo dijeron que se irían, todas ellas- respondió para después seguir su camino sobre su trineo.

Me quedé estático. Vaya suerte la mía. Después de dos años había decidido afrontar mis errores y aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos, para nada. Una rabia hacia mí mismo me invadió súbitamente, y sin poder contenerme, maldije a los cuatro vientos mientras aporreaba la puerta.

En ese mismo momento, en Japón pasaban otras cosas. Había un grupo de cinco chicas que observaban la ciudad desde la Torre de Tokio, que para ese momento estaba a solas. A continuación las describiré.

Una de ellas tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta negro como la noche, igual que los ojos. Vestía una blusa blanca de manga larga y holgada y un pantalón rojo. A pesar de tener porte de extranjera, llevaba estas ropas características de las sacerdotisas de Japón. En su hombro había un ave, un halcón color negro con plumas blancas en el pecho y la cola.

Otra tenía el cabello rubio y suelto hasta la cintura. Su cabeza era adornada por una corona de laurel. Sus ojos eran azul cielo y su piel era tan blanca como la nieve. Vestía una blusa blanca de manga larga, con un abrigo de lana del mismo color con felpa en los puños y en el borde de la capucha. También llevaba una larga falda igualmente blanca sostenida por un cinturón del mismo color que simulaba las hojas del laurel. Sus botas eran altas y blancas con el mismo tipo de felpa en el borde.

Otra más tenía el cabello color azul cielo, únicamente controlado con una diadema azul marino. Sus ojos tenían el color de su cabello. En su frente se dibujaban dos puntos azules. Era la más alta de las cinco. Su vestimenta era como un mar; toda azul. Desde la chamarra azul marino que apenas llegaba a las costillas, la blusa color azul cielo, la falda corta del color del mar y las botas ligeras y cortas en tono azul rey con una flor de un azul más claro en los costados.

La cuarta tenía el cabello castaño y largo. Los dos mechones de enfrente estaban peinados en trencitas. Su piel era tostada y sus ojos verdes. Llevaba una blusa verde sin mangas, notablemente escotada y unos pantalones largos y marrones con un caballo negro bordad a lo largo de la pierna derecha y una enredadera en la izquierda. Llevaba zapatos deportivos cafés que lucían muy gastados.

La que parecía más bajita tenía el cabello color añil, quebrado y disperso, similar al que verían en colores verdes adornando la cabeza del caballero de Andrómeda. Sus ojos eran color índigo. En su blanca frente había un punto rojo, característico de los hindúes. Vestía una blusa azul marino muy pegada a su esbelto cuerpo, un pantalón color verde-azul y sus zapatos eran negros.

-Bueno, ya llegamos- anunció esta última con una sonrisa alegre y un tono de profunda emoción en la voz, extendiendo sus brazos hacia la ciudad como si quisiera tocarla aunque hubiera un vidrio de por medio.

-Es una linda ciudad- comentó sin mucho ánimo la chica de cabello castaño, dando la espalda a la ciudad y mirando al techo, recargándose en el barandal y cruzando los brazos.

-¿Ya vieron? ¡Se puede ver en las casas con esto!- comentó maravillada la chica más alta con los ojos pegados al mirador como si nunca en su vida hubiera tenido contacto con uno antes. Cuando el mirador se apagó, dio un grito escalofriante tratando de comprender qué diablos había pasado.

-Pobres mortales que necesitan esos aparatos para ver a su alrededor. Yo te puedo decir que la reina de Inglaterra está en este momento está pensando que los regalos que recibió por su cumpleaños son muy insignificantes y que está usando medias blancas- comentó con una sonrisa burlona la chica con el halcón en el hombro. Miraba a la ciudad con cierta satisfacción en el rostro, el rostro de alguien que lleva mucho tiempo esperando por algo y al fin lo ha conseguido. Una luz dorada brillaba desde su nuca y sus negros cabellos bailaban a pesar de la falta de viento.

La chica de cabellos rubios miraba a la ciudad con melancolía. Una lágrima delgada y casi invisible se deslizó por su pálida mejilla. Digo "casi" porque si la chica del halcón sabía qué hacía la reina de Inglaterra, no podía dejar de notar que su compañera lloraba. No fue necesario que hablara, con una mirada le hizo entender a la otra que quería saber la razón de sus penas.

-Seguramente él no me recuerda- replicó simplemente, limpiando a la atrevida lágrima. Forzó una sonrisa cargada de tristeza y nostalgia. La otra le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Tranquila hermanita. El pato y el ponny no han conocido el significado de "dolor" hasta ahora- comentó sonriendo sádicamente. De la dulzura su rostro tomó la expresión igual a la de un asesino serial en potencia. Luego se dirigió a las otras –Bueno señoritas, me voy, quiero dar un paseo- anunció. Tocó el vidrio que la separaba del mundo exterior y lo rompió. El halcón pasó a través del agujero que se había formado. La chica lo siguió. Saltó al vacío. Pocos segundos después se la vio montada en el halcón, que ahora era diez veces más grande, y ambos partieron.

-Yo también quiero dar un paseito- avisó la menor con la misma sonrisa emocionada que tenía desde el principio –Nos vemos en la casa- agregó estirando aún más sus brazos hacia Tokio para luego, después de un momentáneo resplandor en el punto de su frente, desaparecer frente a los ojos de las otras chicas.

La chica de cabello castaño se desperezó y forzó una sonrisa –Nieve me espera allá abajo. Lástima que no dejan entrar caballos, le hubiera gustado- comentó serenamente, midiendo el hueco en el cristal que la otra chica había hecho para luego saltar a través de él. La chica rubia se asomó y a lo lejos, en el suelo, del tamaño de una hormiga, pudo distinguir un punto negro que se alejaba a gran velocidad.

La otra chica, la del cabello azul cielo, estaba a unos metros del cristal roto, con el cosmo encendido y los dedos índices juntos. Los puntos azules en su frente brillaban -¿También saltarás por la ventana?- preguntó a la rubia, que negó con la cabeza.

-Recuerda que mi único medio de transporte son mis pies- señaló con un tono de triste ironía. En otras palabras, lamentando no poder moverse con tanta facilidad como las otras. Y ciertamente, de las cinco, ella era la más normal, la más sencilla. No tenía mascotas que la pudieran llevar como la chica del halcón, o la castaña, ni se podía tele-transportar como las otras dos. Lo único que ella tenía eran veinte palomas, pero ellas no podían transportarla, así que sólo le quedaban los pies.

-Me gustaría que Kikyo y Aiko fueran así; siempre termino limpiando sus destrozos- se quejó la peliazul con voz lastimosa, encendiendo de nuevo su cosmo y haciendo brillar de nuevo los puntos en su frente, de forma que una chispa brotó de ellos y los pedazos de vidrio regados se levantaron del suelo y regresaron a su posición, sin dejar rastro de haber estado rotos.

-¿Y las cámaras?- preguntó la chica rubia encaminándose al ascensor

-Las apagué desde que Kikyo dijo que se iba- replicó la peliazul mientras la rubia apretaba el botón del ascensor –Vaya cosa más extraña ese ascensor- agregó cuando un pequeño tintineo avisaba que el ascensor había llegado ya.

La chica comenzaba a avanzar en dirección a este, cuando sintió una punzada en la frente. Se dio la media vuelta y corrió hacia la ventana. La chica rubia la llamó cuando las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse.

-Adelántate. Hay algo que tengo que hacer- dijo sencillamente, desapareciendo sin más.

La rubia suspiró. Ahora, además de tener que caminar para encontrar una casa que no conocía en una ciudad que no conocía, donde hablaban un idioma que medio conocía, y donde usaban tecnologías que no conocía; tendría que irse sola. Finalmente, las puertas se cerraron, y ese aparato que aún no se explicaba cómo se movía, comenzó a descender.

En otro punto de la ciudad estaba Shiryu, el caballero Dragón, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol y leyendo un libro tranquilamente. La paz nos sentaba de maravilla a nosotros, los caballeros de Bronce, puesto que quedábamos libres de cualquier obligación hasta una próxima guerra. Saori estaba en el Santuario, así que su cuidado ya no nos correspondía. Ya éramos libres. Y Shiryu aprovechaba su libertad… leyendo.

Y como dije, leyendo estaba Shiryu cuando sintió que había alguien a sus espaldas. De inmediato se puso en guardia, e hizo bien, porque quien lo acechaba era un hombre cubierto por una armadura negra que rió maliciosamente cuando los ojos del Dragón se posaron en él. No necesitó palabras, el tipo encendió su cosmo color negro y un círculo de fuego rodeó al Dragón.

Shiryu comenzaba a desesperarse. No podía moverse, no veía a su agresor, el calor lo sofocaba y cada vez podía respirar menos. Cayó al suelo y se tapó la boca con una mano, tosiendo violentamente por el humo que asfixiaba sus pulmones y hacía llorar sus ojos.

Fue entonces que una voz femenina se hizo escuchar a través del fuego. Shiryu alzó la vista pero no distinguió nada. Sin embargo, sí pudo escuchar esa voz, que extrañamente le pareció familiar -¡Por Athena! ¡Una que viene del polo y la agarran con un incendio forestal!- exclamó con tono infantil -¡Se considera muy bajo atacar a un caballero sin armadura! ¡Eso es aprovecharse de la ventaja!- ahora parecía hablarle al atacante en un tono mucho más serio y, cabe decirlo, furioso.

Shiryu sintió un cosmo elevarse del mismo lugar de donde provenía la voz de la mujer. Apenas pudo ver un resplandor azul desde el mismo punto –TIGER CLAW!- se escuchó del mismo lugar del cosmo y la luz.

"La conozco, estoy seguro"

CONTINUARÁ

Vientos! Como pueden ver, estoy mejorando los viejos capitulos (seamos sinceros, apestan) osea que antes de actualizar el fic, verán mejoras en todos los capítulo previos a Memorias de los Tiempos Libres. Espero que les guste, porque personalmente me siento muy satisfecha de cómo he mejorado en esto últimamente. Espero sus reviews


	2. C1 Cinco chicas

Autora: HOLAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Aquí estoy de vuelta después del SUPER corto cap q fue el anterior. Esté está más largo, créanme.

Ahora... continuemos

**La Saga de las Estrellas **

**Las Cinco Estrellas**

**Capítulo 1 Cinco chicas**

En ese momento me encontraba muy confundido, al borde de la asfixia y sin una clara idea de qué estaba pasando, pero estaba seguro de haber escuchado antes esa voz de mujer que acababa de lanzar un ataque contra el que había iniciado el incendio. Apenas escuché como un quejido y luego una ola que apagó todo el fuego. Las cosas parecían concordar bien hasta que caí en la cuenta de que el mar estaba muy lejos como para que las olas llegaran hasta donde yo estaba.

-¿Estás bien Dragón?- preguntó la voz de chica de hacía un momento, mientras una silueta se dibujaba detrás del humo hasta darle al fin una forma definida, el cuerpo de una chica alta de largos cabellos del color del cielo que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Sus ojos desafiaban a la bóveda que cubre nuestras cabezas al mediodía. Era, en cierta forma, atractiva, aunque no era un modelo de belleza, cabe decir. En su blanca frente había dos puntos azules en lugar de cejas que me resultaban muy familiares.

-Sí, gracias- respondí, tratando de ocultar la humillación que sentía por haber sido rescatado por una chica. No era propio de un caballero de Athena tener que depender de otros; menos de una mujer que viene desarmada.

-No tienes que agradecerme. Tenía ganas de golpear algo. Este calor me mata. Si él no hubiera estado aquí, te hubiera golpeado a ti- dijo ella con total naturalidad, para luego soltar una risita alegre que de nuevo me resultaba familiar, al igual que su perfil. Me quedé mirando a esa chica pasmado, era tan rara.

Me presenté con la mayor cortesía que pude, aunque por un momento, notando su acento extranjero, pensé que la había ofendido, pues su rostro mostró consternación y desilusión. Suspiró y luego volvió a sonreír. Se presentó como Arashii Valkov. Ese nombre me sonaba tanto que no pude explicármelo, pero con eso comprobé que era extranjera, probablemente del norte de Europa. –Me da mucho gusto conocerte, Shiryu.- dijo tranquilamente, esbozando una sonrisa alegre

Después de eso se despidió, caminando hacia otro lado, diciendo que la esperaban en casa y se fue.

Por su parte, Seiya, el caballero Pegaso, estaba en otro lado, pensando otras cosas, caminando por las extensas calles de Tokio abarrotadas de gente que se cubría del invierno que se aproximaba. La temperatura en el país había bajado estrepitosamente en la última semana, por lo que las tiendas de ropa invernal estaban atascadas; para deleite de sus dueños y los diseñadores.

Seiya suspiró mientras se frotaba las manos para tratar de darse un poco de calor cuando escuchó un grito de mujer que se aproximaba peligrosamente, una palabra que no alcanzó a entender, ni tuvo tiempo de analizar porque un cuerpo se estrelló con él, casi atropellándolo. Se trataba de una chica que cayó al piso al chocar con Seiya. Era joven, de largos cabellos castaños con una trencita en el flequillo. Sus ojos eran color verde y su piel era morena clara. Hay que decirlo, tenía un cuerpo que sería la envidia de cualquier modelo y se veía irradiando energía y alegría.

-¡Ah! Lo-lo siento mucho. Discúlpeme. Qué torpe soy- se disculpó la chica a punto de levantarse y salir corriendo de nuevo, pero Seiya la detuvo antes de que lo lograra, pues encontró en esos ojos verdes algo que había buscado por cuatro años y que ya consideraba perdido.

-¿Aiko?- preguntó sintiéndose estúpido, pues no le quedaba duda de que ella era esa persona a la que buscaba, esos ojos verdes no los tenía nadie en el mundo, aunque lo intentara. Sin embargo, la chica no pareció muy complacida de verlo, pues se soltó de inmediato, le pateó la cara y siguió.

Seiya se la quedó mirando estupefacto mientras corría tras ella, pero la perdió de vista entre la multitud. Suspiró rendido y cambió de rumbo mientras volvía a enajenarse de la gente que entraba a las tiendas con las manos vacías y salían de ellas cargados de bolsas, juguetes y abrigos.

En otro lugar, porque en ese momento cada Santo de Bronce estaba en un lugar diferente, pensando en cosas diferentes; Ikki caminaba por un bosque en los suburbios, cerca del cual corría un pequeño riachuelo donde el Fénix aprovechaba para descansar del bullicio de Seiya y la vida misma. Sin embargo, esta vez había "algo" invadiendo _su_ espacio. Al principio sólo escuchó una melodía que venía de entre los árboles, una melodía dulce, tenue, que de alguna forma le perforó el alma. Convenciéndose a sí mismo de que su objetivo era echar a quién fuera de _su_ espacio, apresuró el paso para llegar al origen de la música. Lo único que encontró ahí fue una mujer de unos veintitantos vestida de miko. Su cabello era color negro y estaba amarrado con una coleta. Su piel era blanca y su cuerpo delgado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y tocaba la flauta con maestría. Se desprendió el instrumento de los labios y abrió los ojos que se mostraban de un color negro capaz de hacer que el más enajenado se perdiera en ellos.

Ikki dio media vuelta, algo en esos ojos negros lo intimidó a pesar de ser el Ave Fénix, pero aún más intimidante fue la voz profunda de la chica diciéndole: -Fénix, si sigues culpándote por los errores que cometiste en tu pasado, terminarás por consumirte a ti mismo. Si eso pasa, no podrás proteger a quienes amas.

Ikki se quedó estático por breves instantes. ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Por qué le hablaba como si supiera de sus penas y su pasado, como si supiera quién era él?

-Puedo ver muchas cosas, Ikki.- una sonrisa surcó los labios de la chica; una sonrisa escalofriante, la sonrisa de aquel que se sabe poderoso no por el cuerpo sino por la mente, la sonrisa de quien manipula el pensamiento de quienes la miran, una sonrisa que haría enloquecer de intriga al más cuerdo. Por fortuna, Ikki era un poco más que el más cuerdo; además, era el Ave Fénix, y una niña cualquiera no iba a fastidiarle el día.

-Bueno, Fénix, me dio mucho gusto verte pero debo irme.- anunció serenamente llevándose de nuevo la flauta a los labios, produciendo una breve melodía de cinco notas a la que siguió un chillido en la lejanía –Antes de que se me olvide, mi nombre es Kikyo Valkov.- añadió en tono concluyente, segundos antes de que una sombra se cerniera sobre ambos y ella pegara un brinco para sostenerse de la pata de un ave de descomunal tamaño que no tardó mucho en perderse de vista.

En otro lado estaba Shun de Andrómeda durmiendo bocarriba sobre una rama en un árbol. Shun era una persona tranquila a quien le gustaba tener momentos de tranquilidad para mirar el sol y los árboles y disfrutar de la naturaleza. Y los tiempos de paz eran perfectos para eso. Probablemente estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pues en un giro se cayó de la rama y azotó con el suelo. Por fortuna, no estaba muy alto, así que el golpe no le dolió mucho.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó una chica que pasaba por ahí. Era bajita y esbelta. Tenía la piel trigueña; el cabello largo, quebrado y color índigo; y los ojos grandes y añiles. La chica le ayudó a levantarse con una sonrisa infantil

-Sí gracias, no fue una gran caída- respondió Shun con una sonrisa similar.

-¿Eres Shun de Andrómeda?- preguntó la chica con singular alegría. Sin pensarlo mucho, Shun asintió. –Qué bien. Soy Misaki Valkov, mucho gusto. Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos- ella dijo esto muy rápido mientras agitaba con emoción la mano de Andrómeda, para luego irse en otra dirección con la misma sonrisa infantil y alegre, dejando a Shun estupefacto y sin acabar de procesar los últimos tres minutos

La chica de nombre Misaki corrió todo derecho hasta una gran mansión. Echó un vistazo rápido a las letras que se hallaban en una placa junto a la reja de entrada; "Valkov", era lo que decía. Luego se quedó mirando la gran mansión con los ojos muy abiertos –Es enooooorme- comentó para sí antes de brincarse la reja y entrar por los amplios jardines y el extenso corredor de cemento rodeado de enredaderas y fuentes que conducía a la entrada principal de la mansión

-Te tardaste- la regañó al entrar, una chica que en ése momento se estaba tomando una taza de té sentada en un buró del vestíbulo, con un tono de voz molesto y aburrido.

-Perdóname Nee-chan, no volverá a suceder- se disculpó Misaki haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-No le hagas caso Misaki. Llegaste a tiempo. Aiko vio a alguien a quien no quería ver, por eso está de malas- corrigió otra chica bajando por la larga escalinata que conducía al segundo piso mientras palmeaba la cabeza del halcón que se hallaba posado en su hombro –Aiko, no te desquites con Misaki de tus problemas. Ahí hay una pared que puedes golpear si te place- le señaló una de las paredes con total serenidad, rellenando la taza de Aiko con más té. La castaña permaneció en silencio mientras sorbía su té. Las tres chicas se mantuvieron calladas hasta que Misaki volvió a hablar, sintiéndose aplastada por el silencio tan tenso.

-Y por cierto, ¿dónde están Hika-chan y Ara-chan?- preguntó con curiosidad, mirando a los rincones para asegurarse de que a quienes buscaba no estaban escondidas por ahí

-Hikaru no ha llegado. Supongo que está buscando la cena de Arashii, sabes que le gustan los patos. Y Arashii se fue a dormir. Sabes que le gusta dormir- comentó la chica del halcón con una sonrisa que denotaba que los eventos del día habían resultado muy favorables, lo que la tenía de un excelente humor. Misaki se lo hizo notar de inmediato

-Hacía mucho que no veía directamente a aquel que es capaz de volver a partir de su propio polvo- explicó la chica sacando de dentro de su blusa una bolsita con semillas, para luego vaciarse unas pocas en la mano y tendérselas al ave en su hombro, que comió con avidez emitiendo gorjeos de alegría y gratitud

-Tú hablas con demasiados rodeos- la reprochó Aiko sirviéndose más té, pues los nervios se le habían erizado de nuevo y no controlaba muy bien su lengua ni su cuerpo

-Es que suena más misterioso. A Kikyo-chan le gustan los misterios, los fantasmas y lo zombis- explicó Misaki con expresión de profundo convencimiento y absoluta seguridad de lo que estaba diciendo.

Kikyo se rió ampliamente e incluso Aiko dejó escapar una risita ante el comentario de la menor –No me gustan los zombis; demasiadas tripas y ojos salidos- comentó Kikyo entre alegres risas que se difundieron entre las tres chicas.

A todo esto, nosotros estábamos en la mansión Kido como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera pasado, aunque Hyoga estaba de viaje (cosa que nosotros no sabíamos) por lo que no se encontraba con nosotros. Seiya estaba ahí, como ya era costumbre, pues en su departamento se aburría a mares, por lo que contaba con que aceptáramos irnos de juerga con él.

Estaba yo a punto de excusarme, diciendo que había tenido un día horrendo, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, y nuestro desaparecido compañero rubio entró por ella como si no llevara una semana ausente (no quiero decir que nosotros hubiéramos notado su ausencia). Apenas masculló un "Hola" y estaba por subir las escaleras hacia su habitación sin siquiera habernos volteado a mirar. Sospechábamos que había tomado clases de "Cómo ser un amargado insoportable" con Ikki, pues cada vez se lo notaba más huraño y de peor humor.

Sorpresivamente, Seiya se levantó del sillón, dejó su cerveza sobre la mesa y tomó a Hyoga del brazo. El cisne se lo quedó mirando extrañado, pues los ojos de Seiya mostraban confusión rayando en el pánico.

-Hyoga, hoy vi a Aiko Valkov en la calle- dijo simplemente.

Hyoga se quedó estático por unos minutos, pero finalmente reaccionó -¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó fuera de sí, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la piel más blanca que de costumbre (si es que Hyoga puede ser más pálido) -¿Aiko Valkov? ¡Dioses!- sin saber en qué momento se habían trasladado de nuevo a la sala, Hyoga se golpeó la frente y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, ligeramente ido.

Shun se quedó mirando a Hyoga, pensativo –Hyoga, ¿el apellido Valkov es ruso?- preguntó de repente, a lo que el Cisne asintió -¿Y es muy común?- esta vez Hyoga se encogió de hombros –Es que hoy conocí a una chica que dijo llamarse Misaki Valkov- explicó Andrómeda, suponiendo que algún significado o importancia tenía ese apellido para nuestro compañero ruso.

Tal y como lo esperaba Shun, ese nombre surtió cierto efecto sobre nuestro compañero, quien se quedó mirando al menor con cara de "dime que no es cierto", obteniendo por respuesta todo lo contrario por parte mía.

-Yo también conocí a una chica con ese apellido; Arashii Valkov- anuncié, ansioso por saber de dónde venía ese dichoso apellido. Y obtuve la misma reacción por parte de Hyoga.

Ikki sonrió al recordar a la chica de la tarde, y decidió que si, en cierta forma, esa chica le había jodido el día, él se lo jodería a Hyoga con su nombre. Eso demostraba que Ikki, el Ave Fénix no sólo era un huraño amargado y cascarrabias, sino vengativo, y se vengaba de los inocentes. Y encima, le gustaba joder -¿El nombre "Kikyo Valkov", no te sueña?- preguntó con naturalidad, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que no se le estremecían las entrañas al mencionar ese nombre.

Esta vez no sólo Hyoga, sino también Seiya estuvo al borde del infarto. Como sincronizados, ambos suspiraron, se taparon los ojos con una mano y dijeron a coro:

-Soy hombre muerto.

Intercambiaron miradas de curiosidad -¿Tú qué hiciste?- preguntó Hyoga como si se tratara de una competencia de "Quién había hecho lo peor/mejor" no quedaba muy claro.

-Me ligué a Aiko por dinero- respondió Seiya con naturalidad

Hyoga soltó una carcajada de burla y compasión al mismo tiempo –No sé de qué te preocupas. A pesar de todo, a mi lado, no te pasará nada- ¿Hyoga lo protegería o había cometido una atrocidad peor, fuera lo que fuera de lo que estaban hablando? Seiya lo miró como haciéndose esa misma pregunta, a lo que el Cisne contestó en tono de autocompasión:

-Asesiné a su padre.

Ikki, Shun y yo, que nos habíamos quedado callados para ver en qué terminaba aquello, soltamos una exclamación de sorpresa. No nos quedaba claro de quién era el padre ni quién era Aiko, pero sonaba muy impactante.

-¿Hyoga, de qué estás hablando?- preguntó Shun asustado

El ruso parecía haber olvidado nuestra presencia, por lo que parpadeó perplejo al notarnos ahí, luego suspiró, sabiendo que nos tendría que dar una explicación si no quería ir a juicio ante Athena por homicidio y ante un juzgado de Japón por homicidio en algún grado (no sé nada de leyes). –Valkov… Misaki, Aiko, Arashii y Kikyo Valkov son todas… Valkov era… era el apellido de mi maestro. Misaki, Aiko, Arashii y Kikyo Valkov son todas hijas de mi maestro, el caballero Cristal.

CONTINUARÁ

Según capitulo actualizado!!! Me tardé UN SIGLO espero les guste la nueva versión, a mí me hace felix

Espero rivius!


	3. C2 Error

Autora: Hola! La vdd ando meyo depre ultimamente (qmo q hoy llore 10 veces la mera neta) pero aún así eso no me detendrá jajajaja... u.u xq la PC de Gemini-chan esta de luxe y la mía es del año del caldo T.T?

Misaki: Ejem, ejem, como verán, nuestra súper tomodachi anda meyo indispuesta x lo q les pido nos disculpen la tardanza pero hubo problemas y exámenes semestrales jejeje.

Autora: Weno aunq ahorita debería dormir o hacer el súper regalo de Hassenchi-kun contestare las reviews:

**Deneb**- Grax x tu comentario, es cierto q tal vez hay saturación del yaoi pero q se le hace si es un anime shonen... bueno es cierto que al principio es difícil identificarlas espero q te siga gustando n-n

**Aninnis**- Gracias x la review. Yo tbn ya me avente TOOOOOOODA la saga de Hades (hasta la OVA 13) en un día y puedo decirte que…LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE y LLOREEEEEEE (últimamente lloro mucho) jeje bueno espero q te siga gustando

**Lyara**- Q weno q t guste! X lo pronto me demorare un poco en actualizar xq ando escribiendo 4 fics a la vez y solo tengo PC 4 días a la semana y sin internet ad+ d q últimamente ando súper cargada de trabajos.

Arashii: Ahora... continuemos

**Capítulo 2** /N.A. ya no le pondré el titulo completo xq esta muy largo OK/

-Claro que las conozco. Ellas son hijas de mi maestro... el caballero Cristal- replicó Hyoga como si cualquier cosa

-Entonces ¿qué hacen hasta por acá?- preguntó Seiya

-No sé. Si las veo les pregunto- aseguró el cisne y volvió a salir de la casa

-Aahhh... siempre es tan... específico-

Mientras... en la mansión de las hermanas /zaz me paso q nombre tan original/ 

Por la puerta entró una chica de cabello rubio hasta la cintura, piel blanca y ojos azules. Llevaba una larga falda blanca, botas y blusa del mismo color, y una corona de laureles en la cabeza.

-¿Algo?- preguntó Kikyo a modo de saludo

-Nada- replicó con tristeza

-No te preocupes, lo encontraremos. Y cuando eso suceda lo mataré...-

-No digas eso. No quiero que lo lastimes-

-Atila, ve a despertar a las demás- le pidió al ave posada en su hombro, la cual voló escaleras arriba. /N.A. Atila esta con Kikyo el 99.9 del tiempo/

Minutos después se escuchó un grito espeluznante.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Si vuelves a mandar al pajarraco a despertarme me lo ceno!- vociferó Arashii bajando las escaleras seguida de las otras dos

-Es que ya llegó Hikaru (1)-

-¿Hubo suerte?- preguntó Misaki

La rubia negó con la cabeza

-Hay que darles las buenas noches a mamá y papá- sugirió Aiko

Las cinco subieron a un cuarto que sería como la sala del segundo piso. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa con una silla a cada lado. Encima de la mesa había varios ramos de flores, dos platos de comida varas de incienso y una fotografía.

-Nos quedó bonito el altar ¿verdad?-

-Sí-

Las hermanas se arrodillaron y rezaron una oración en ruso (recordemos q son siberianas). Kikyo sacó una flauta /la guarda en un bolsillo interno de la blusa/ y entonó una melodía. Al mismo tiempo, Hikaru comenzó a cantar (2)... /no sé qmo se llama la canción/

No muy lejos de ahí estaba Hyoga, que había salido a tomar aire cuando escuchó la canción.

-Qué curioso. Justo estaba pensando en ella cuando escucho una voz idén...- comenzó a decir para sí –Un segundo... nadie en el mundo podría tener una voz idéntica a la de...- murmuró corriendo hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz.

Llegó justo frente a la mansión y se trepó a un árbol desde donde pudo ver a las 5 chicas arrodilladas frente al altar. Su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la dueña de aquella voz.

"Es...ella..."pensó "Claro... esa era la canción de cuna que les cantaba su madre...tal vez..."

En eso, la canción se detuvo.

-Buenas noches mamá y papá- las oyó decir antes de abandonar la habitación

"Lo sabía" Cygnus bajó del árbol dispuesto a marcharse.

Dentro, Hikaru sintió un movimiento en el exterior y decidió salir a investigar.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Quiero tomar algo de aire- la chica salió de la casa y vio la sombra de alguien junto a un gran roble. La chica empujó a la persona dejándola de espaldas al árbol y golpeó con un puño a medio milímetro de la cabeza del intruso.

-¡Quién eres y qué hac...!- comenzó. Súbitamente reconoció a la persona que había estado a punto de asesinar –¡Hyoga! ¡Eres tú!- exclamó arrojándole los brazos alrededor del cuello.

Hyoga se puso todo rojo de pena -Hi-hikaru- tartamudeó.

-Te extrañé mucho. Me prometiste que volverías y nunca lo hiciste. ¿porqué?- inquirió con los ojos llorosos.

-Yo... después de lo que hice... no me atrevía a dar la cara... No creí que... quisieras volver a saber de mí...- contestó él evadiendo su mirada

-¿Por lo de mi padre?-

-...-

-Hyoga... yo no estoy molesta... me da gusto saber... que mi papá volvió a ser el mismo antes de morir... Prefiero que haya sido así a que viviera como una marioneta-

-Lo siento mucho... Yo jamás... jamás quise hacerles daño... Mucho menos a ti...-

-Hyoga mírame... Mírame a los ojos- ella lo tomó por la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos –Hyoga... yo te quiero mucho. Eres lo más importante para mí... yo no estoy enojada contigo... al contrario, te agradezco que hayas hecho que mi papá volviera a ser el mismo...-

-Hi-hikaru-

-Hyoga yo te amo... no quiero que te alejes por ningún motivo- sollozó la chica

-Yo también... siento lo mismo- susurró él rodeándola por la cintura

-Me da mucho gusto saberlo- la chica lo dio un corto beso en la boca y sonrió.

Cerca de ahí, alguien los observaba

-Oye Hikaru...la casa... ¿de quién es?-

-¡Ah! es de mi primo... Yuri-

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEE!- Hyoga se puso todo pálido, como si acabara de ver a un fantasma

-No te preocupes. Ha cambiado mucho-

-¿También sus gustos?-

-Bueno eso no. Pero ya no es tan... directo-

-Eso no me deja nada tranquilo-

-Jajajaja-

-No te rías. No fue gracioso-

-Disculpa. Ya es tarde. Me tengo que ir a dormir-

-Descansa-

-Nos vemos mañana-

-Sí-

La rubia entró a la casa con una gran sonrisa y se fue a su recámara.

Por su parte, Hyoga ya se iba cuando lo llamaron.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Eres tan cobarde que no vas a aceptar las consecuencias de lo que hiciste?-

Él se dio la vuelta para ver quién lo llamaba.

-Ki...kyo...-

-¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije el día que te conocí?-

-Claro que me acuerdo-

FLASHBACK (4 años atrás)

-¡Hyoga!-

-Ah... señorita Kikyo ¿se le ofrece algo?-

-A ti te gusta Hikaru...-

-¡¿C-cómo lo...!-

-Bueno niño. Si esperas tener una larga vida te recomiendo que no lastimes a mi hermanita. De lo contrario rogarás no haber nacido ¿quedó claro?-

-M-muy claro-

-Eso espero. Por tu bien-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-No voy a huir si eso es lo que te preocupa. Hice llorar a Hikaru y dañé irreparablemente a tu familia. Estoy listo para pagar por mis errores- aseguró Hyoga

Ella se acercó de forma amenazadora hasta quedar a medio milímetro de él. Hyoga ya se preparaba para recibir una paliza, pero en vez de eso sólo recibió unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Eres un buen cuñado. Hoy no te voy a pegar porque Hikaru se puso muy contenta, pero mañana no te irá tan bien. Les preguntas a tus amigos dónde y a qué horas quieren que los veamos y me llamas aquí. Tu vida depende de ello- dijo entregándole un papel con un número escrito. Acto seguido entró en la casa.

"Definitivamente Kikyo me da miedo" pensó

El Tíbet 

Después de que Atena devolviera a los caballeros dorados a la vida, cada uno de ellos regresó a su lugar de origen. Shion estaba sentado en un lugar cercano a Jamir, donde vivía Mu.. No lograba borrar de su mente uno de los momentos más dolorosos de su vida.

FLASHBACK (muchos, muchos años antes)

Uno de los guardias entró a la habitación del patriarca–Su Santidad, una mujer solicita hablar con usted-

-Háganla pasar- ordenó Shion ignorando de quién se trataba

-¿Vinieron a visitarte hermano?- preguntó una chica de cabello azul, de unos 15 años que se hallaba sentada junto a él.

-Mei (3), por tu edad podría ser tu tatarabuelo-

-No me importa. Para mí siempre serás mi hermano-

Él sonrió y le alborotó el cabello.

De pronto una mujer entró por la puerta. Su cabello era ondulado color azul verdoso y sus ojos lilas. Shion no tardó en reconocerla. En cuanto entró se puso el casco y la máscara de patriarca.

-Mei, ¿puedes salir un momento?-

-Claro hermano. Voy a jugar con mi primito- sonrió la chica saliendo del cuarto.

-Shion, no importa que te ocultes tras esa máscara, sigues siendo el mismo que yo conocí. Por eso te pido que te la quites por favor.-

El patriarca se la quitó junto con el casco -Será sólo por esta vez-

-Es que quiero hablar contigo cara a cara-

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Shion quiero decirte algo muy importante...-

-...-

-Tú y yo nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo. Entrenábamos juntos ¿te acuerdas?-

-Sí-

-Sin embargo, desde la última guerra contra Hades no nos habíamos visto.-

-Son muchos años-

-Sí. Aún así... no ha cambiado en absoluto mi pensamiento...-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que yo quiero decirte... que yo te a...-

-¡CÁLLATE!- vociferó –No te atrevas a decirlo. Soy un caballero dorado y el patriarca del Santuario. Ése es mi deber y el deber va primero que los sentimientos-

-Sh-shion...- la mujer se puso pálida y se le empañaron los ojos por las lágrimas

-Por favor... vete...-

Ella obedeció. –Lamento mucho que te hayas convertido en esto Shion- dijo antes de irse.

-Discúlpame... Iva (4)- susurró Shion

-¿Hermano?- Mei entró a la habitación con cara de preocupación

-Escuchaste todo ¿verdad?-

Ella asintió -Tú la quieres ¿verdad?-

-...-

-Entonces ¿porqué le dijiste esas cosas?-

-Porque tengo un deber y debo darle prioridad-

-¿De verdad fue sólo por eso?-

-...-

-Bueno aunque no me lo quieras decir, yo sé que tienes otra razón-

-...-

-Hermano... yo quiero que seas muy feliz- afirmó la chica abrazándolo

-Mei...-

-Si tú no quieres está bien... me pone triste pero es tu decisión... Sin embargo, si puedes ser feliz y hacer feliz a otra persona a la vez... no tienes derecho... de herirte a ti mismo y a esa persona- lo regañó –Ahora sí voy a jugar con mi primito- y abandonó la habitación

CONTINÚA EL FLASHBACK (8 años más tarde)

-Su Santidad... lamentamos molestarlo, sabemos que está de luto pero lo buscan-

-Déjenlos pasar-

-Shion...- esta vez era una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-¿Yukio (5)?-

-Yo... lo siento mucho... Mei era... realmente especial...era tan amable... ayudaba a todos... era muy joven... no puedo creer que se haya ido... y esas criaturas... esas 5 niñitas ... me cuesta trabajo creerlo...– La mujer tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Lo sé...-

-Ten, te traje té-

-¿Té?-

-Mei decía que no hay mal que no se quite con un buen té-

-Sí...Gracias-

Shion se quitó la máscara y el casco mostrando un rostro algo viejo y cansado.

-Hace mucho que no nos veíamos ¿verdad?-

-Más de 200 años-

-Ajá-

-¿Sólo vienes por Mei?-

-En parte, pero también, ¿es delito visitar a un viejo amigo?-

-Pareciera... si te importara habrías venido antes-

-A ti tampoco te costaba mucho ir a buscarme-

-Te recuerdo que no puedo abandonar el Santuario-

-Tú y Dohko me dan flojera. Ése que no se mueve de la cascada y tú que no pones un pie fuera del Santuario-

-¿Lo viste últimamente?-

-Sí. Pasé por los Cinco Picos antes de venir. Y puedo decirte que está canoso y arrugado. Y su cara está morada y se encogió. Está viejíiiiiiisimo. Igual que tú-

-Tú también-

-Pero yo todavía me veo como si tuviera 20-

-Pero tú no haces nada en la vida-

-Ahhh... en los viejos tiempos había como entretenerse.-

-Ya no me dijiste a qué vienes-

-Para regañarte-

-¿Por?-

-Iva...-

El rostro del patriarca se ensombreció

-¿L-le pasó algo?-

-Está viva si te preocupa. Nosotros que fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes de la última Guerra Santa somos más fuertes del cuerpo...pero no... del corazón-

-Es lógico. Es difícil pensar... que todos nuestros amigos murieron en esa guerra y... no pudimos hacer nada-

-Sí...-

-Entonces ¿qué tiene Iva?-

-La heriste, Shion-

-...-

-Tú y yo sabemos que la quieres. Aún así, tu orgullo es tan asqueroso y repugnante que no se lo dijiste, es más, la mandaste al demonio.-

-Yo quiero... que sea feliz...-

-Pues "feliz" no es la palabra para definir su estado actual-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¿Cómo se veía cuando vino a verte?-

-Como si tuviera 15-

-Pues déjame decirte que cuando volvió ése día se veía 200 años más vieja. Suena irónico pero así es-

Shion guardó silencio para no mostrar el dolor que guardaba.

-La fui a ver al día siguiente. Se veía... deshecha. Casi no la reconozco. Lloró hasta que se le secaron los ojos, se puso pálida como no la había visto nunca. Se enfermó de tristeza Shion. Puedes arruinar tu vida todo lo que quieras, pero Iva es mi mejor amiga no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras la destruyes-

-Yukio, no me sermonees. No soy un niño. Sé lo que hago y porqué lo hago. No te metas.-

Yukio le contestó con una bofetada -¿Te imaginas... que diría Mei si te oyera...?-

Shion se paralizó y se puso pálido.

-No uses a Mei para chantajearme-

-Ella... me dijo que quería que fueras feliz... ¿qué diría si viera que te estás encerrando cada vez más... que te alejas...? Yo no sé qué sería de ti si no fuera por Mei y por ése niño-

-¿Cómo está Iva?-

-¿Para qué quieres saber? A ti ella no te importa-

-No digas eso... sabes que me importa más que nada-

-No parece-

-No entiendes... yo quiero... protegerla...-

-Pues si te interesa, Mei fue a verla poco después de casarse. Si no es por ella y por la niña que está entrenando allá, yo diría que no la cuenta-

-...-

-Eso es... lo que más admiraba de Mei. Hacía el bien sin mirar a quién.-

-Lo sé...-

-¿De todas formas te vas a quedar aquí?-

-¿Porqué tendría que irme?-

-¡Eres el colmo! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Mei debe estar muy decepcionada de verte!... ¿y sabes qué más? ¡De verdad no mereces que Iva te quiera tanto! ¡Ella merece ser feliz y por tu culpa no puede serlo! ¡No mereces haberlas conocido! ¡Ni a Iva ni a Mei!-

Shion se puso tan pálido como una hoja de papel. Por un momento casi se desmaya. Yukio le había dado donde más le dolía

-¿Te doy un consejo Shion? ¡¡¡¡Agarras tu asqueroso orgullo y tu mugrosa estupidez, te vas al infierno con ellos y te pudres ahí!- le gritó.

En ese momento entraron los guardias, que al escuchar el alboroto, y el hecho de que le faltaran al respeto a tal grado al patriarca, decidieron que había que ponerle fin. Agarraron a la mujer sin contar con que ella era poseedora de una fuerza espeluznante y se ganaron una paliza. Ella se acercó a Shion, le dio un puñetazo que le rompió la nariz y salió de ahí.

Los guardias se prepararon para seguirla pero Shion los detuvo.

-Déjenla ir. Retírense- ordenó y los guardias obedecieron.

"Gracias Yukio. Hace mucho que esperaba que alguien me hiciera esto y me soltara toda la verdad en cara. Muchas gracias por ser tan buena amiga" pensó limpiándose la sangre del rostro.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"En ése momento... pensé que era muy tarde para corregir mi error. Ahora me doy cuenta de que... nunca es tarde... Tengo que... reparar los daños" pensó continuando su camino.

CONTINUARÁ

(1) Hikaru es la protagonista de Guerreras Mágicas (aquí la conocemos como Lucy)

(2) La canción es la q canta Tomoyo de CCS con la carta "CANCIÓN"

(3) de CCS. La prima de Syaoran Mei Lin, solo corte el "Lin"

(4) Iva es una doctora/ gitana q sale en un cap de la serie de Hechiceras o Charmed

(5) Yukio...no me aqrdo de donde lo saqué

Autora: Ahhhhhhh por cierto... si alguien quiere ver cómo son Misaki y Hikaru avíseme xq ya tengo imgs (de las d+ tdv no)

Autora: T.T le pegaron a Shion (mi amor d mi vida)

Misaki: Tbn Shun, Ikki, Mu, Shaka, Hyoga, Saga, Kanon...(lista laaaaarga) son tu amor d tu vida

Autora: Siiiiiiiiiiiii!

Arashii: Ay tengo sueño

Kikyo: Xq tu duermes 16 hrs. Al día

Autora: TTTTToTTTTTT yo qria ir a Mich.

Aiko: Andas bn d malas hoy vdd?

Autora: TTTTTTTTTTTTOTTTTTTTTTTTTT a Barucha le van a hacer Baruchon pa q vaya a Mich. Y a mi no

Hikaru: Pobeshita... naye la quiere

Autora: TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT naye me quere todos me odian mejor me como un gusanito...

Yukio: (se le cuelga del cuello) No te pongas depre. Nos. Si t qremos

Autora: Gaciaaaaaaasssss (u.u hablo como ñiña chiquita) X cierto este cap me gustó muuuuuuuuucho!

Kikyo: Weno ya nos vamos

Arashii: nos mandan felicitaciones, tomatazos, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios o pndjadas (como Usagi-chan) pero dejen reviews

SAYONARA!


	4. C3 Amenaza

Autora: Hola u.u

Aiko: Nótese el cambio drástico de ánimo desde el último cap

Autora: Es q to2 mis amigos se van a Mich toda la semana y como hay puente no los veo hasta dentro de 2 semanas

Misaki: Pero no te deprimas

Autora: Es q ad+ no han llegado reviews

Arashii: Pero el ultimo cap lo publikste hace menos de media semana. Es lógico q no haya reviews

Autora: Si! Tienen razon! Mejor le sigo! Pero antes les aviso q ya tengo imágenes de las 5 hermanas (la de Kikyo quedo meyo chafa) así q si a alguien le interesa déjeme su email ( el "arroba" y "punto com" lo tienen q poner asi como palabra xq si no el no lo admite, con el guión bajo)

Capítulo 3 

"En ése momento... pensé que era muy tarde para corregir mi error. Ahora me doy cuenta de que... nunca es tarde... Tengo que... reparar los daños" pensó Shion continuando su camino.

En algún lugar del desierto del Sahara 

En una pequeña cabaña estaban 10 chicas conversando.

-Waaaaaa! No soporto el calor- protestó una de ellas, de cabello azul oscuro hasta los hombros

-No eres la única que tiene calor Sa-chan- le recordó una joven de cabello rojo brillante /el peinado es como el de Salima de Beyblade V-Force/

-Ya lo sé Elen-chan, pero yo crecí en Siberia y estoy acostumbrada al frío-

-Is-chan también creció en un lugar frío y no se queja-

-Pero Is-chan no habla-

En la parte más oscura de la habitación estaba una chica de cabello largo y plateado hasta la cintura. La joven se levantó y salió de la sala hacia su cuarto

-Sabes que Isil (1) no puede hablar desde niña- la regañó una joven de cabello castaño y corto

-Discúlpame Lil-chan es que con tanto calor sale lo peor de mi. Enseguida voy y me disculpo con Is-chan- se disculpó y se fue

-No la culpo. Solo a Mei se le ocurre recluirnos 5 años en medio del desierto-

-Además, la mayoría de nosotras venimos del norte. No estamos acostumbradas a este clima-protestó una chica de cabello verde hasta la mitad de la espalda

-Después de 5 años ya deberían haberlo hecho-

-Pero no nos regañes Kil-chan, tú vienes de la India y ahí el clima es tropical-

-También piensen que Mei era muy fuerte. Ni todas nosotras juntas podíamos ganarle-

-Sí...-

Hubo un breve momento de silencio

-Es gracioso...- comentó la llamada Kil-chan

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron las otras

-Mei falleció hace...15 años... y aún así hablamos como ella-

-Es que estaba bien loca-

-Y su manera de hablar se pegaba mucho-

-Si... A Mei le gustaba acortar los nombres-

-Sobre todo en el caso de Yu-chan tuvo un problema-

-Sí porque mi nombre de por sí ya es muy corto-sonrió una chica de cabello negro

-Además se parece mucho al de Yuk-chan-

-Sí... Yui (2) y Yukio... se parecen mucho-

-A propósito, ¿dónde está Yukio?-

-En el pozo. Lleva ahí mucho rato. Quién sabe qué está viendo-

-Es raro. Yuk-chan no se toma muchas cosas en serio-

-Recuerda que es mucho mayor que todas nosotras juntas-

-No exageres-

-Bueno, no tanto-

-Mejor dejémosla por ahora-

-Sí-

En el pozo 

Yukio, una mujer de unos 30 años, cabello castaño y ojos verdes miraba fijamente una especia de charco. En el charco se veía la imagen de una persona caminando con una mirada melancólica en un paisaje montañoso.

-Shion... no vayas a hacer una estupidez- susurró la chica

El Tíbet 

Shion se detuvo frente a una especie de choza. Estaba totalmente cubierta de velos negros y un moño del mismo color adornaba la puerta

-Si no mal recuerdo... aquí es su casa... pero...- Como no había puerta, sino una tela negra, entró después de vacilar un poco sobre si no se había equivocado de casa.

En el interior también estaba todo en negro. Era evidente que nadie había limpiado en años, pues había telarañas y polvo en cada rincón. En el trastero había una acumulación de trastes sucios, también cubiertos de telarañas y polvo, y en el suelo estaban regados montones de papeles viejos, libros y cartas.

"¿Me habré equivocado?" pensó al no ver señales de vida. En una estantería, cubierta de polvo estaba una fotografía que mostraba a dos chicas de 14 o 15 años.

"Definitivamente no me equivoqué...pero entonces... ¿porqué está tan descuidado? Siempre fue obsesiva con la higiene... será que... ¿llegué demasiado tarde?" pensó temeroso.

Caminó por un pasillo de la casa. A la izquierda había otra tela negra en vez de puerta, y una serie de listones negros hacían de marco. Entró a la habitación, que también estaba hecha un desastre. En la cama había una mujer de no más de 30 años. Su cabello azul verdoso y ondulado le llegaba hasta la cintura. Por lo visto estaba llorando, aunque no emitía ningún sonido. La mujer no tardó en notar la presencia de Shion

-¿Quién entra sin avisar a una casa que está de luto desde hace 15 años? ¿Qué ya no hay respeto por nada?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada

-Iva...-

La mujer alzó la mirada. La visión que tuvo Shion de su rostro lo destrozó. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, su piel estaba totalmente pálida cuando vio al antiguo patriarca, el cabello estaba totalmente despeinado y alborotado, las facciones de su cara estaban descompuestas, mostrando una profunda tristeza.

-¡¿Quién eres! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tomar su apariencia!- gritó Iva ardiendo de cólera

-Iva... soy yo... soy Shion...-

-¡No trates de engañarme! ¡Shion falleció hace 15 años!-

-Lo sé pero... -

-¡¿Cómo te atreves...!- lo interrumpió furiosa. A su alrededor apareció un aura dorada.

"Su cosmo... sigue siendo tan fuerte como hace años"

-¡SUPERNOVA!- exclamó. Una esfera de luz se lanzó hacia Shion y estalló como una auténtica Supernova. El joven /bueno no tan joven/ apenas alcanzó a tele transportarse para esquivarla.

Iva se paralizó. "Este cosmo... no puede ser de otro...de verdad es..."

-De verdad eres ... ¿de verdad eres tú?... ¿Shion?-

-Claro que soy yo-

-Pero... ¿cómo...?

-Gracias a la bondad de Atena se me concedió otra oportunidad... para corregir mis errores-

-Entonces... estás aquí...-

-Porque necesito saber algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Lo que no me dijiste... quiero decir... lo que no te dejé que me dijeras... la última vez que te vi-

"Ese día... quería decirle mis sentimientos... quería que supiera... cuánto lo amaba..." pensó ella recordando ese día

-Yo... quería decirte...que yo te... te...te quiero mucho... quería...decirte que... te amo-

Shion la miró fijamente, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. La mujer se sonrojó apenada.

-Tanto tiempo... tantas veces... que quise decirte lo mismo... Cómo fue que... te lastimé tanto... perdóname... yo estaba... ciego... fui un tonto... perdóname...-

-Sh-shion...- Iva lo miró a los ojos que mostraban un sincero arrepentimiento

-Te amo- susurró Shion. La tomó por el mentón y la besó

Ninguno de ellos sabía que en ese momento alguien los observaba

-Bien Shion... gracias por... hacerla feliz... Seguro Mei está muy contenta...- sonrió la castaña mirando el pozo. Movió su mano, y la imagen del agua se desvaneció y se volvió su propio reflejo.

-¿Tú también... serás capaz de perdonar...?- le preguntó el reflejo

-Te refieres a...-

En el estanque apareció la imagen de un hombre de la misma edad que ella, cabello café rojizo y ojos verdes. En esos momentos estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Sí... tal vez algún día...-

En la habitación contigua 

En ese momento entró a la casa otra joven pelirroja, idéntica a la que llamaban Elen-chan.

-¡Hola Hya-chan!- saludó Sa-chan

-¡Hola!-

-¿Noticias del exterior?- preguntó Elen-chan

-Qué mala eres hermanita. No me quieres, ni siquiera me saludas-

-Es que tú no entiendes lo que es estar encerradas todo el día, todos los días-

-Sí, no es justo. ¿Porqué Hya-chan si puede salir y nosotras no?-

-Porque Hyana(3) no es propiamente de las nuestras- explicó Yukio entrando a la sala

-Sí pero no se vale-

-Es mejor no salir. Afuera el calor está mortal. No lo soportarías Sa-chan-

-Buen punto-

-¿Alguna señal?-

-Nada-

-¿Cómo sabremos cuando llegue el momento?-

-En este momento los caballeros dorados han abandonado el Santuario pues se han declarado tiempos de paz-

-O sea que falta mucho-

-No creo-

-¿Porqué?-

-Hablé con Isil que es experta en leer el futuro en las estrellas-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Que todos los astros están nerviosos porque preveen un cambio, algo que nunca antes había pasado. Recuerden que Mei nos dijo que recibiríamos una señal cuando llegara el momento. Mei era muy cercana a las estrellas o sea que probablemente por ese medio nos llegue la señal-

-Esperemos que no tarde mucho. Siento que me desmayaré otra vez-

-Lo bueno es que Zi-chan sabe mucho de medicina-

-Sí-

De vuelta en Japón 

Hyoga acababa de llegar a la casa de Saori, donde los otros caballeros de bronce seguían hablando.

-Hola otra vez Hyoga-

-Hablé con Kikyo. Dice que en dónde y a qué hora quieren verlas-

-Es una persona... muy directa ¿verdad?-

-Bastante-

-Yo diría que en casa de Seiya pero no sé que pienses tú- sugirió Shun

-En mi casa está bien- aceptó Seiya –Pero ¿les puedo pedir un favor?-

-¿Cuál?-

-Pueden tener un botiquín de emergencias a la mano-

-Para mí también- pidió Hyoga

-¿Eh?- los otros tres los miraron extrañados

-No pregunten-

-Hyoga, ¿son de fiar?- preguntó Ikki desconfiado

-Por supuesto-

-Es que... bueno al menos a la que yo conocí... no me inspira confianza-

-¿Dices Kikyo verdad?-

-Sí-

-¿Te dijo un montón de cosas raras verdad? Como si supiera todo lo que has hecho o pensado-

-Ajá-

-Eso lo hace con todas las personas que acaba de conocer. En general es como para espantar pero... te recomiendo que sigas su consejo... sirve-

Ikki recordó lo que la chica le había dicho

"Si te sigues echando la culpa por tu pasado, esos demonios te perseguirán para siempre hasta que cierres por completo tu corazón. Cuando eso suceda... ya no podrás ser feliz nunca..."

-Da miedo- musitó

-A mi también. Pero en serio hazle caso-

FLASHBACK (7 años atrás)

Era Navidad y Hyoga había sido invitado a cenar con la familia de su maestro. Llegó puntualmente bastante apenado. Rápidamente lo hicieron pasar. En la cocina, aparte de Hikaru estaban 4 chicas a las que no había visto en su vida.

-¡Ah! Déjame presentarte. Ellas son las hermanas de Hikaru. Kikyo, Arashii, Aiko y Misaki. Niñas, él es Hyoga. Es un alumno mío- explicó Cristal

-Mucho gusto- saludaron educadamente

-Hyoga... tienes un aura de caos. No te digo que no estés triste o que dejes de lado el gran cariño que tienes por tu madre... pero si dejas que ese sufrimiento te gane... más te valdría estar muerto... porque no podrás conocer las cosas bellas de la vida... te encerrarás en tu propia soledad... piénsalo- dijo Kikyo con voz misteriosa

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Sí... Kikyo es rara... pero sabe mucho... porque ella tiene... El Ojo...-

-¿El Ojo?-

-Mañana tal vez les pueda explicar bien-

-Por cierto, no hemos dicho bien la hora-

-¿A las 10 está bien?-

-Yo diría que sí. Dejen que les hable para preguntar- dijo Cisne caminando hacia el teléfono. Marcó el número que le había dado Kikyo y esperó.

-Hyoga... estaba dormida...-contestó la chica molesta

-Ni pregunto cómo supiste que era yo-

-Exacto. ¿Para qué me despertaste? Se breve porque tengo sueño-

-Es que... quería saber si mañana a las 10 está bien-

-¿Dónde?-

-En casa de Seiya-

-Hummm... en el basurero... A Aiko no le va a hacer mucha gracias pero está bien-

-Entonces... hasta mañana-

-Ve arreglando tu funeral Cygnus...- añadió Kikyo y colgó

-Rogaré que haya sido una broma- comentó volviendo con sus amigos

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ah nada. Sólo que ya estoy amenazado de muerte, nada grave

-Yo también- sonrió Seiya sin darle mucha importancia

Los otros tres los miraron con cara de "Y a estos que les pasa"

-Dice que está bien-

-Bueno. Entonces ya vámonos a dormir que ya está tarde-

-Sí-

-Hasta mañana- se despidió Seiya

Hyoga lo siguió hasta la entrada

-Oye Seiya-

-Dime-

-¿Tuviste algo que ver con Aiko?-

-Algo sí ¿porqué?-

-Porque cuando le comenté a Kikyo que iba a ser en tu casa dijo que "en el basurero" y que a Aiko no le iba a hacer mucha gracias. Además dices que ya tienes una amenaza de muerte y seguro fue de Kikyo por eso pregunto-

-Bueno, la verdad es que... sí hubo algo pero... no me gusta entrar en detalles-

-Entiendo-

-Hasta mañana Hyoga-

-Nos vemos-

Al día siguiente 

Era la una de la tarde. Seiya fue a dar un paseo por el mismo lugar donde vio a Aiko el día anterior esperando encontrarla de nuevo

-Pero qué tonto. Si piensa que estoy aquí seguro no vendrá aunque su vida dependa de ello-

En eso del cielo cayó un papel. Seiya lo miró. La tinta era roja y seguía algo húmeda. Aún así era bastante legible:

Te quedan nueve horas 

Y debajo, el dibujo de una pluma de ave.

"Es... sa-sangre" pensó refiriéndose a la tinta "Seguro es una amenaza de Kikyo. En 9 horas las tenemos que ver" reflexionó

Desde un poste de luz, una joven lo miraba fijamente

-Eso es... empieza a temblar- susurró

Seiya regresó a su casa dispuesto a preparar todo lo necesario para esa noche. Estaba ya en la puerta, cuando notó que alguien lo estaba siguiendo desde hacía rato.

-Kikyo, sé que estás ahí. Sal- pidió

-Eres más listo de lo que creí. Aún así eres un tonto-

-Lo sé-

-Y la nota... ¿crees que gastaría sangre para darte algo a ti? Era catsup-

-Ahh... ¿podrías terminar rápido? Por favor-

-No. Ahora no-

-¿Vas a esperar hasta más tarde?-

-Mira tonto. Aunque eres un asco de persona, eres valiente y tienes buenas intenciones. Y te aseguro que no soy una asesina. Si termino todo ahora, para cuando tus amigos lleguen ya estarás muerto, y no quiero eso-

-¿Ah no?-

-No. No eres como el último-

-¿El último?-

-El último tarado que lastimó a una de mis hermanas-

-¿Puedo preguntar que fue de él?-

-Hn... está internado en el manicomnio desde hace 5 años. Todavía no logra decir otra palabra que no sea "arrepiento". Lo fui a ver antes de venir. Según supe le diagnosticaron daño cerebral permanente- la chica le dirigió una sonrisa cínica

-¿Qué no te meten a la cárcel por eso?-

-No tiene facultad para denunciarme-

-...-

-Pero tú no me caes tan mal. Por eso esperaré hasta que estén tus amigos... para que sobrevivas...- acto seguido desapareció...

CONTINUARÁ

Autora: Ejem, antes de las anotaciones quiero aclarar un par de cosas sobre Kikyo:

La primera es que no es una criminal ni es asesina serial. Lo que pasa es que su mamá falleció cuando eran niñas y Kikyo asumió la responsabilidad de proteger a sus hermanitas y no permitir que las lastimaran. Lo del tipo que acabó en el manicomnio, eso lo explico bien más adelante OK?

La segunda es que a mi también me da miedo jeje

Ahora sí las anotaciones:

(1)Isil en el idioma élfico de Tolkien (El Señor de los Anillos) significa "luna" más adelante les explico bien

(2) Yui es el nombre de la madre de Shinji, protagonista de Evangelion

(3) Hyana es una nombre q yo me invente en base a un personaje q sale en Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles que se llama Chun **Hyang **quité "Chun" y cambié la "g" por "a" en "Hyang"

Arashii: Bueno ya se acabó este capítulo

Autora: Olvidé una cosa: las personas que son mencionadas en la primera mitad de este cap Yuk-chan (Yukio), Yu-chan (Yui), Elen-chan, Sa-chan, Zi-chan, Hya-chan (Hyana), Kil-chan, Lil-chan, Is-chan (Isil), etc. Son muy importantes pero no de todas puse su nombre completo x ahora (se revela + adelante) esos nombres son los que les ponía Mei (les hablo de ella mejor en el siguiente cap) que era como la mamá de Tooru Honda (protagonista de Fruits Basket) que se llamaba Kyoko, y q tbn acortaba los nombres de las amigas de Tooru (Uotani– Uochan y Hanajima- Hanachan) y como el personaje de Mei se parece a Kyoko (y tbn a la mamá de Sakura de CCS, Nadeshiko) le puse esa característica. Disculpen x no dar más detalles en esa parte todo se revela después (falta tdv bastante)

Kikyo: Ya nos tenemos que ir

Misaki: Sep

Hikaru: Déjennos sus felicitaciones, tomatazos, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, etc. Pero dejen reviews xq si no nuestra super Autora se deprime.

Autora: Que la pasen bn chido!

SAYONARA!


	5. C4 Cinco Estrellas

Ay al fin estoy de vuelta! Entre la tarea las vacaciones y la depresión no había podido escribir. En fin vamos a lo bueno y contestemos las reviews:

**Isaak kraken- **Primero que nada gracias por molestarte en escribir, aunque haya sido una crítica bastante fuerte (admito que me deprimió) o una amenaza no me quedó muy claro, el caso es que te tomaste la molestia (cosa que mucha gente no hace). Tal vez la historia no vale la pena, eso depende del punto de vista de cada quién, pero a raíz de lo que me dicen los lectores, no pienso que sea así. Si a ti te lo parece estás en tu derecho. Los avisos ya los quité dejé únicamente lo esencial (el disclaimer y eso). Discúlpame otra vez por ser una aficionada pero no sé que sea un beta reader. Te regreso el saludo y agradezco tus buenos deseos (si es que lo eran) y prometo ser más fijada antes de publicar.

**dita-love-yaoi and lemon**- Curioso nick pero en fin quien soy yo para juzgar. Gracias por escribir y me alegra que te guste (hac siglos q nadie m dcia q le gustó)

Y ps… sigamos

Capítulo 4 

Esa noche, las cinco chicas llegaron al departamento de Seiya puntualmente.

-Buenas noches y gracias por su hospitalidad-dijeron las cinco haciendo una reverencia.

Después de las debidas presentaciones, Kikyo miró a Hyoga fijamente y le indicó que se acercara.

-No intentes correr- lo amenazó

-Ni se me cruzó por la cabeza- aseguró él con calma

La chica le dio un buen puñetazo que lo lanzo hasta el otro lado de la habitación y le rompió la nariz /es mi trauma/

Hikaru atravesó la habitación y se arrodilló a su lado

-Estoy bien- aseguró limpiándose la cara

-¡Hyoga!- lo llamó Kikyo –Eso es por despertarme ayer a medianoche. Ya no me debes nada-

-¿Sólo fue eso?- se sorprendió el rubio

-Ajá. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. Ninguna de las dos cosas-

-Gracias... creo...-

-Me caes bien. Eres un buen cuñado-sonrió ella -¡Pegaso!- llamó con voz amenazante

Seiya suspiró –Esto se va a poner feo así que... háganse a un lado- pidió a sus amigos. Miró a Aiko por el rabillo del ojo, quién estaba cruzada de brazos y con la cabeza gacha

Kikyo agarró a Seiya por el cuello de la camisa –Te lo advertí ¿cierto? ¿No te lo advertí?-

-S-sí-

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije? ¿Lo recuerdas gusano?-

-S-sí-

FLASHBACK (El Santuario, Grecia, 4 años atrás)

-Adiós hermanita- se despidió Aiko

-Cuídate- Kikyo abrazó a su hermana –Te estaremos esperando en casa-

-Sí. Voy a echarle muchas ganas-

Kikyo se acercó a un joven de cabello largo color azul oscuro y ojos azules

-Maestro, le agradezco por todo lo que hizo por mí-

-No tienes porqué agradecer. Al contrario, yo no hice casi nada, la mayor parte del esfuerzo fue tuyo-

-Pero usted dedicó su tiempo para enseñarme-

-Kikyo, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-

-Claro lo que se le ofrezca-

-Deja de hablarme de "usted", no soy tan viejo jajaja-

-Está bien. De todas formas muchas gracias por todo. Espero que nos volvamos a ver-

-Estoy seguro de que así será- se estrecharon la mano con una sonrisa

Finalmente, Kikyo se acercó a Seiya

-Ya no voy a poder vigilarte, así que te encargo a Aiko-

-Prometo cuidarla-

-Por tu bien, eso espero- Te advierto que si la lastimas... si la haces llorar... lamentarás haber nacido ¿Quedó claro?-

-T-transparente-

-Bien, hora de irme.- anunció subiendo a la espalda de Atila –Nos vemos- se despidió sonriente mientras el halcón alzaba el vuelo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¡Te advertí que si la lastimabas lo lamentarías!-

-Yo... yo no... no quería...-

-¡Pero lo hiciste!-

-¡Seiya!- Ikki, Shun y Shiryu se acercaron para ayudarlo

-No intervengan- los detuvo Hyoga

-¿Qué?-

-¡Si valoran sus vidas les aconsejo que se hagan a un lado!- amenazó Kikyo. Sus ojos parecían lanzar chispas

"Este cosmo... es muy fuerte" pensó Ikki retrocediendo

Lo siguiente fue una masacre. Entre los golpes se escuchaban los alaridos de dolor de Seiya. Para cuando Kikyo dejó de golpearlo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas y moretones, le sangraba la boca y la nariz y respiraba con dificultad

-¡Dilo! ¡Dilo mugroso gusano de tierra sucia!-

-Yo... me arrepiento... d-de lo que hice...y...l-lamento haber... n-nacido- jadeó

La chica lo arrojó al suelo –La próxima vez no tendré piedad- lo amenazó mientras sus amigos lo subían a su cama. –Disculpen por esta desagradable situación- se disculpó haciendo una reverencia.

En ese momento apareció de la nada un niño de cabello anaranjado y ojos azules. En la frente tenía dos puntos azules y debajo del hombro un brazalete dorado

-¿Qué pasó? Me dio la impresión de que Seiya estaba muy dé...-

-¡¡¡¡PRIMITO!- exclamó Arashii emocionada

-¡Waaaaaaa! ¡Arashii! ¡¿Qué haces...!- gritó el niño tratando inútilmente de huir

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Kiki de Apéndice! ¡Hace años que no te veía! ¡Mírate nada más, te encogiste como 3 cm! Jajajajaja- sonrió alborotándole el cabello

-Yo no me encogí- refunfuñó resignado

-¿Se conocen?- se sorprendió Shiryu

-¡Claro! Los dos somos alumnos del caballero Mu de Aries- respondió Arashii

-¡¿Qué!-

-¿No lo sabías Shiryu? Pero tú ya habías visto a Arashii una vez- añadió Kiki

-No lo recuerdo-

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que fuiste a Jamir? Cuando necesitabas reparar tu armadura y la de Seiya. En aquella ocasión perdiste mucha sangre y estuviste al borde de la muerte. Si no hubiera sido por Arashii no estarías vivo-

-¿En serio?-

-No te culpo. Kiki nunca se acuerda de mi cumpleaños. Además, estabas con un pie en la tumba, es difícil recordar cosas cuando el 80 porciento del cerebro está dormido- la chica se encogió de hombros

-Ah... Por eso... me dio la impresión de haberte visto antes-

-Si... así pasa. Cuando es mi cumpleaños Kiki me dice "siento que se me olvida algo". Es deprimente tener que decirle a la gente "felicítame, es mi cumpleaños" /mi trauma. El año pasado YO les hable a mis amigos para decirles "oyes t aqrdas q hoy es mi cumple?"/-

-En ese caso... te agradezco por salvarme-

-¿Ah? No tiene importancia. ¡Oye! ¡No huyas primito!-

-¿Primito?-

-Ajá. Es mi primo y es pequeño-

-¿Ella es... tu prima Kiki?-

-Técnicamente- refunfuñó el niño

-Es una larga historia...

Antes de que Shion fuera asesinado, hace... 38 años más o menos, él iba de camino a Star Hill, que es donde el patriarca lee el futuro en las estrellas. En el camino halló a una bebé abandonada, la adoptó y la llamó Mei. Cuando esa niña aprendió a hablar, su primera palabra fue "hermano" y desde entonces a Shion lo llamó siempre "hermano". Esa niña era nuestra madre.

13 años después, Shion halló a un niño que es mi maestro, Mu. Mi mamá era rara y a mi maestro siempre lo llamó "primito".

Pasaron varios años. Cuando cumplí 11 años me enviaron a Jamir a recibir mi entrenamiento y unas semanas después de mi llegada, el maestro llegó con un niño en brazos y me contó que lo encontró sólo y abandonado en las montañas. Ese niño es Kiki. Ahora, si Shion era como el "hermano" de mi mamá entonces sería nuestro tío y mi maestro, Mu era su primo entonces también sería un tío, por tanto, Kiki es mi primo- explicó Arashii

-Esa sí no me la sabía- admitió Hyoga

-Es la triste realidad- gruñó Kiki

-Pero por eso nuestra familia es muy especial- sonrió Misaki

-Después de este pequeño brevario cultural... ¿No querían preguntarnos algo?- preguntó Kikyo

-Pues queríamos preguntar porqué se aparecieron tan... raro-

-¿Raro?-

-Pura coincidencia nada más. Arashii sintió una energía muy grande por ahí y fue a averiguar qué era. Ahí se encontró a Shiryu. Aiko se tropezó con Seiya por accidente...-

-Te aseguro que no lo estaba buscando- gruñó Aiko

-En el caso de Kikyo... no te aseguro nada jeje porque ella acostumbra conocer la agenda completa de quién quiera jajaja. Y en mi caso yo estaba sentada en una rama de un árbol y ya me iba a bajar y vi a Shun. Como verás nada fue planeado al grado de que Hika-chan casi te mata anoche porque no sabía quién eras-

-Dímelo a mí.-

-Era medianoche y yo no soy como Arashii que tiene vista nocturna- se disculpó Hikaru

-Otra cosa-

-¿Si?-

-¿Porqué decidieron venir a Japón tan de repente?-

-Para golpearte- contestó Kikyo

-Además de eso-

-Esa es otra larga historia...

Nuestra madre tenía el don de predecir el futuro. Poco antes de morir, ella tuvo un sueño sobre que algún día se libraría una guerra terrible en la que los caballeros de Athena no podrían vencer por sí mismos. Una guerra en la necesitarían ayuda externa. También nos dijo que debíamos esperar una señal que marcaría el momento en que deberíamos actuar

Por supuesto, nuestra mamá murió cuando éramos muy niñas, yo tenía 8 años y no recuerdo gran cosa. Esto nos lo reveló nuestro padre, el Caballero de Cristal, pocos días antes de partir al Santuario.

Hace más o menos una semana, una estrella fugaz cruzó por delante de la Luna hacia la constelación de Sagitario, que era el signo de nuestra madre. No podría explicar la sensación que me dio en ese momento... sólo lo supe... que había llegado la hora. El inicio de una de las guerras más terribles de todos los tiempos.

Sabemos que han librado terribles batallas en las que arriesgaron la vida para salvar a Athena y a la Tierra. Lamentamos no haber intervenido antes pero no nos correspondía.- explicó Kikyo

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A qué te refieres con "una terrible guerra"?-

-Ni yo mismo lo sé muy bien. Mis recuerdos son muy vagos y mi padre tampoco sabía mucho-

-¿Y cuál es el papel que van a tomar en esta guerra?-

-Nosotras somos las Cinco Estrellas y nuestra misión es proteger a Athena y a los habitantes de la Tierra. No hay nada más que decir-

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ustedes después de lo que le hicieron a Seiya?- dijo Ikki

-Sobre eso... soy absolutamente responsable pero mis hermanas no tienen nada que ver. Lo que hice tuvo una razón pero no me compete a mí revelarla- replicó Kikyo con serenidad

Repentinamente, una silueta se dibujó en la ventana y un halcón entró por ella. El ave voló hasta el hombro de Kikyo

-¡Atila! ¿Qué pasó?- el halcón emitió una serie de chillidos

-¿Qué te dice?- preguntó Hikaru

-Un espía- replicó la mayor con la mirada sombría

CONTINUARÁ

Bueno otra capitulo fue terminado ¿cómo les qdo el ojo con la historia de la familia de Arashii? me tomó mucho armarla así como está, como 2 meses y honestamente m encanta y tdv le falta jajaja pero para q sepan la part osqra d la historia tdv tendrán q esperar! Jajaja! Lo sé prometí hablar de Mei bueno ps en este cap di algunos datos pero más bn c va dsqbriendo a lo largo d la historia xq aunq st muerta es muy importante para muchos personajes... Otra cosa... me enknta qndo Arashii molesta a Kiki s divertido en mi opinión jejeje. Q ? Ah sí ya tengo a las 5 hermanas n img ad+ d Iva y Yukio y toi trabajando n los otros personajes Mei sta n proceso y tbn las chavas q salen n l cap pasado. Weno tbn ya sabn xq esta part c titula "Las Cinco Estrellas" Creo q s todo weno dejen reviews OK? Spero q les haya gustado y q tngan felices Pascuas

SAYONARA!


	6. C5 Invitación

Q tiste... en un mes ni media review d la hist... q tist... yo c q estas 1ras partes tienden a ser meyo aburridas pero denme un chance no? Bueno d todas formas le voy a segui q aún hay mucha historia x delante jijijijijijijijijiji y como no hay reviews ps pasemos al plato principal

**Capítulo 5** /si es 5? Ya ni recuerdo/

-Tenemos compañía- mumuró Kikyo –Atila, ve por él- el halcón salió volando por la ventana. Segundos después se escucharon gritos y el ave volvió, considerablemente más grande que hacía un momento, y dejó en el suelo a un hombre de vestidura negra y un antifaz que le cubría los ojos

-¡¿Quién eres y quién te envía!- la pelinegra lo tomó por la solapa de la camisa con mirada amenazante

-Moriré antes de revelar la identidad de mi amo- replicó el hombre

-Entonces así será- la chica estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Atila, ya en su tamaño normal, señaló el hombro izquierdo del hombre. Kikyo se lo levantó y notó una marca en él –Arashii, ven con lápiz y papel- le indicó a su hermana que obedeció. La chica señaló la marca que tenía la forma de un pentagrama atravesado por lo que parecía un arañazo de tigre o algún animal grande. Arashii sacó lápiz y papel y dibujó la marca en él

-Ya déjalo ir, no vale la pena- sugirió Aiko. La mayor lo alzó a través de la ventana

-Si valoras tu vida no vuelas a acercarte y dile a tu amo que si lo desea nos enfrente él mismo ¿entendido?- amenazó lanzándolo lejos. El hombre salió corriendo aterrorizado –Ratas- masculló la chica con los dientes apretados

-¿Porqué lo dejaron ir?- se sorprendió Hyoga

-Nada de lo dicho aquí es de vital importancia en los términos de lo que el amo de ése esperaba. No nos gusta matar en vano- explicó Misaki con una sonrisa –Lo que me preocupa es que... si hay alguien espiándonos... quiere decir que nuestras sospechas eran acertadas... se avecina una guerra-

-Pero... no entiendo... ustedes... digo... ¿son amazonas o algo así?- preguntó Shiryu meditando mucho su pregunta

-Más o menos. Pero en nuestro caso no usamos máscaras- explicó Arashii –Misaki es la guerrera de Orión, Aiko del Caballo, Hikaru de la Paloma, Kikyo del Halcón y su servidora del Tigre-

Kikyo suspiró "es demasiado habladora esta hermana mía..." –Lamentamos mucho las molestias ocasionadas en esta visita y desearíamos compensarles de alguna forma-

-No es necesario-

-¡Ya sé!- saltó Arashii de pronto -¿Y si los invitamos a comer a la casa?-

-¡No!- exclamaron Aiko y Kiki al mismo tiempo

-Nos sentiríamos muy honradas si aceptaran la invitación- cortó Kikyo tapándole la boca a su hermana

-A mí me encantaría...- Hyoga volteó a ver a sus compañeros con algo de duda

-Sería un placer- afimó Shiryu

-Yo no tengo problema- terció Shun

-¿Hay otra opción?- masculló Ikki de mala gana

-Perfecto. Entonces los veremos allá a las 8 ¿Sabes llegar Hyoga?-

-Sí no hay problema-

-Entonces hasta mañana. Que pasen buenas noches- las chicas hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron

-Hyoga... te digo que no confío en ellas-

-No seas así Ikki. Son buenas personas. Recuerda que son hijas de mi maestro-

-Y sobrinas del señor Shion- puntualizó Kiki

-Hmph...-

-También, todas recibieron entrenamiento directamente de los caballeros dorados-

-¡¿EH!-

-¿No les había dicho? Arashii fue entrenada por Mu de Aries, Misaki por Shaka de Virgo, Kikyo por Milo de Escorpión, Aiko por Aioria de Leo y Hikaru por Camus de Acuario. No hay ni una gota de maldad en ninguna de ellas se los aseguro-

-¿Y cómo explicas que justo cuando vienen resulta haber un "espía"?-

-No desconfíes tanto hermano. A mí no me parece que sean malas-

-Insisto en que no me inspiran mucha confianza pero... supongo que tendré que creerte esta vez-

-Hyoga... ¿yo también tengo que ir?- preguntó Kiki con mirada sombría

-No sé... pero conociendo a Arashii, se enojaría si no fueras. Además, la conoces ¿no? Es una linda persona y... cocina de maravilla-

-Sí... supongo que no me hará daño por una vez... llevo años viviendo con el señor Mu e y con todo respeto a mi maestro, desde que Arashii se fue no ha habido una comida realmente comestible en su casa-

-¿Entonces Mu no sabe cocinar?-

-Para nada. Si no se ha envenenado a sí mismo es porque su estómago creó una barrera contra eso que se come... por la costumbre... es espeluznante-

-Jajajajajaja. Lo que se viene uno a enterar-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-No entiendo... ¿porqué tenían que invitarlos?- se quejó Aiko

-Se llaman "modales"- la reprendió Arashii

-Vamos, el tipo feo que te hizo llorar ya recibió su merecido- la consoló Hikaru

-Ni me lo recuerden- replicó la castaña

-En fin... les damos las buenas noches a mamás y papá y me voy a dormir- anunció Arashii

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es la prisa por dormir?- inquirió Misaki

-Porque... al dormir se me ocurre lo que puedo hacer para la cena de mañana que debe ser SUPER especial y me tengo que levantar temprano para alcanzar a hacerlo todo-

-¿?-

-Osea: me duermo ahorita y de... ¿qué horas son?... las 11:20 a las 3 de la mañana me imagino lo que voy a hacer. De las 3 hasta las 7 de la mañana cómo lo voy a hacer y de 7 a 8 soñaré con... Shiryu- sonrió

Sus hermanas se le quedaron mirando con cara de "What?"

-¿Qué? Es lindo-

-Es bueno... que al fin te esté fijando en alguien más...- sonrió Kikyo

-Lo dices por... eso ya lo superé hermanita no te preocupes- aseguró la peliazul

-¿Y tú hermanita? ¿Cuándo bucarás TU felicidad?-

-Cuando esté segura de que todas ustedes ya encontraron la suya- sonrió la chica –Vamos, mamá y papá nos esperan-

Las chicas comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Una voz se cruzó por la mente de Arashii

-_Arashii... me hace sentir muy feliz el que sientas algo especial por mí pero... por desgracia yo no puedo corresponder ese sentimiento... Te quiero mucho, Arashii, pero como a una hermana y no de la manera que tú lo desearías ni mereces. Pero te aseguro... que algún día conocerás a alguien... alguien que te ame más que a su propia vida... y tú también lo vas a querer igual... sólo te pido... que cuando lo encuentres me lo digas... porque sabes que te quiero mucho y me gustaría verte feliz... me alegraría mucho ver que has encontrado la felicidad que mereces...-_

-Sólo espero que esta vez sea el indicado- suspiró

X-X-X-X-X **Al día siguiente** X-X-X-X-X

Los caballeros de bronce acudieron puntuales a la cita, incluyendo a Seiya que misteriosamente se recuperó de sus heridas.

Kiki se sorprendió al ver el tamaño de la mansión.

-No tenía idea de que esta casa fuera tan grande- comentó

-No es de ellas. Se las prestó un pariente...- explicó Hyoga tocando el timbre y poniendo cara de desagrado.

Hikaru salió a abrirles aunque visiblemente sólo saludó a una persona -¡HYOGA!- exclamó alegremente lanzándose en los brazos del rubio

-Hola linda- saludó él con una sonrisa

-¡Hikaru! ¡¿Dónde quedaron tus modales!- la regañó Kikyo saliendo de la casa con Atila en el hombro como acostumbraba

-Disculpen- la chica rubia no se soltó del cuello de Hyoga pero saludó a los demás invitados

-Es un honor para nosotras tenerlos en nuestra casa. Hagan el favor de acompañarme- indicó la pelinegra caminando hacia el interior

-Bienvenidos- saludó Misaki desde la sala. –¡Ara-chan! ¡Ya llegaron!- exclamó mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡¿QUÉ! ¡¿Cómo que ya llegaron! ¡No he terminado!- contestó una voz en un tono desesperado

Kikyo movió la cabeza reprobatoriamente -Oigan... ¿podrían hablar un poco más alto? Me parece que una persona en Tombuctú no las escuchó-

-Perdón hermanita es que como estábamos acostumbrada a menos espacio todavía no calculo cuanto tengo que gritar para que Ara-chan me escuché desde la cocina-

La chica volvió a mover la cabeza –Atila. Ve por Aiko por favor- le indicó al ave que salió volando escaleras arriba –3... 2... 1...-

-¡¡NO VOY A BAJAR!- gritó una voz desde arriba

-¡¡AIKO VALKOV! ¡¡VAS A BAJAR EN ESTE MOMENTO O TE METERÉ AL HORNO Y TE COMERÉ CON MI CENA!- amenazó la mayor

Segundos después, Atila bajó arrastrando a Aiko que no paraba de quejarse

-¡Suéltame pajarraco!- vociferó manoteando para intentar golpear al ave pero no lo logró -¡¡¿TÚ QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!- gritó mirando a Seiya con furia en los ojos

-Eh... creo que mejor me voy- el Pegaso hizo ademán de marcharse

-¡¡MEJOR TÍRATE DE UN ACANTILADO!-

-¡¡CÁLMATE!- Hikaru alzó la voz por primera vez zarandeando a su hermana -¿Qué diría mamá si te viera con esa actitud?- esto bastó para tranquilizar a la castaña que bajó la vista e hizo una reverencia

-Sean bienvenidos- se disculpó –Excepto tú- le lanzó una fría mirada a Seiya

Arashii llegó de la cocina con una amplia sonrisa –Primito... ¿me ayudas con la cena?- pidió inocentemente

-Ah... si quieres yo te ayudo- se ofreció Shiryu

-¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡¿Cómo crees que el invitado va a cocinar!-

-Disculpa. Ya sabes que tengo un cuarteto de histéricas por hermanas- susurró Hikaru en el oído de Hyoga

-Yo también soy invitado- alegó Kiki

-Pero tú eres familiaaaaaaaaaaa- le alborotó el cabello anaranjado con una sonrisa

-No sería ninguna molestia- aseguró el Dragón

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí, no hay problema-

-Entonces ven- la chica los jaló a los dos hacia la cocina

Kikyo miró la sala como un "recorrido de reconocimiento" en el que notó a Hikaru sin ninguna intención de alejarse de Hyoga, Misaki platicaba con Shun con su habitual sonrisa inocente y Aiko estaba parada en un extremo de la sala recargada en una esquina con las manos en la nuca y con la vista fija en Seiya que la miraba con un cierto temor y con una gota de sudor en la frente. Al otro lado Ikki, inspeccionando la sala con desconfianza. Sonrió.

-Hermanitas preciosas. ¿Me permiten decirles una cosita importante?- preguntó discretamente. Sus hermanas se acercaron a ella como en Team back –Aiko NO estás cordialmente invitada- añadió y les dijo algo casi inaudible a las otras dos. Las tres intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Oye Hyoga... ¿quieres... venir conmigo un momento?- pidió Hikaru con dulzura arrastrándolo a otro lado de la casa

-Shun... ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- preguntó Misaki llevándoselo a la sala

Kikyo se acercó a Ikki y lo miró con una sonrisa –Ven conmigo por favor- le pidió suavemente conduciéndolo al jardín. –Aiko. Tú te quedas ahí- ordenó –Y tú también- añadió mirando a Seiya

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- inquirió Ikki

-Nada en especial... sólo que... necesitan hablar- replicó ella con calma –Atila, vigila que Aiko no escape- le mandó al halcón que entró a la habitación y se posó en una lámpara

-Te comunicas muy bien... con ese pájaro- comentó Ikki

-Es que... a Atila la conocí cuando tenía 5 años... ella estaba casi recién nacida y su madre había sido asesinada. Yo la recogí y la he cuidado desde entonces. Es mi mejor amiga-

Eso sonrisa resultaba tan inquietante para el Fénix

-Quiero preguntarte algo...-

-Pregunta-

-¿Cómo puedes...? ¿Cómo haces para saber tanto... de alguien que acabas de conocer...-

Ella sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no le hacían esa pregunta –Es por el Ojo-

-¿El Ojo?-

-El Ojo de Wadjet o el Ojo de Horus. Lo ponían en las tumbas egipcias para que cuidara el alma del muerto en su viaje al otro mundo. Era un amuleto de buena suerte. Horus era el dios Halcón para los egipcios y yo... soy la guerrera del Halcón... es algo que tengo de nacimiento-

A los ojos de Ikki 

Me quedé muy pensativo después de eso. Ahora entendía cómo podía saber tantas cosas de mi pasado. Resultaba escalofriante pensar en eso... decidí desviar mi mente hacia otra parte. Miré a Kikyo. Sonreía. Esa sonrisa me llenaba de paz... y a la vez me daba escalofríos... el viento soplaba ligeramente haciendo volar sus cabellos negros...

De pronto me encontré a mí mismo en un parque. Los cerezos estaban en flor.

"No es posible... estamos a fines de Noviembre... no tiene sentido..." pensé. Al instante algo distrajo mi atención. Vi a Kikyo sentada en una banca del parque. Su cabello estaba suelto y una pluma negra lo adornaba. Sonreía... pero no era la misma sonrisa que yo había visto hacía unos segundos... esta parecía más cálida... me sentí tan extraño... como que algo daba vueltas en mi estómago. Pero ella no estaba sola. Estaba conversando... conmigo...

Casi me da un infarto ¿Qué hacía yo en ese lugar? No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Me acerqué a ellos para escuchar lo que decían

-Te ves especialmente linda hoy- sonrió el otro yo besándole la mano...esto era tan extraño

-Me dices lo mismo todos los días- replicó ella ruborizándose

-Será que cada día estás más linda-

-¡No digas eso que me da pena!- lo regañó Kikyo agitando los brazos. Miró su reloj –Se hace tarde. Será mejor que volvamos a la casa- se levantó y se asomó a donde varios niños jugaban en columpios y resbaladillas. Gritó un nombre pero no lo escuché. En unos minutos se acercó una niña muy parecida a ella de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color y la piel blanca. Tendría unos cinco años a lo mucho y llevaba en su hombro un halcón color negro rojizo. Vestía una blusa blanca y un short azul cielo.

-Ya vine mamá- sonrió la pequeña

-¿Te divertiste preciosa?- preguntó el otro yo cargándola

-Sí. Me divertí mucho... –la pequeña sonreía muy tiernamente –me divertí mucho papá...-

Esa palabra retumbó como un eco en mi cabeza mientras los veía alejarse.

"¿Me llamó... papá?"

CONTINUARÁ

Eh? Q tal les quedo el ojo? x causas d fuerza mayo no podré escribir en un tiempo. Espero recibir alguna review en estas dos semanas que estaré ausente y díganme si les gusta o no qué le falta qué le sobra y demás su opinión es MUY importante

SAYONARA!


	7. C6 Visión

Hola como veran no esperare reviews xq nadie parece dispuesto a enviarlas pero igual aquí me tendran hasta el final (otros 100 caps pa este fic en esta cabecita loca juajuajua) y tbn hay 2 secuelas q c publikran ya q nadie ha dicho nada asi q... aquí tienen una chiflada amante de la escritura para 300 caps ! Ahora al grano

Capítulo 6 

De pronto me encontré a mí mismo en un parque. Los cerezos estaban en flor.

"No es posible... estamos a fines de Noviembre... no tiene sentido..." pensé. Al instante algo distrajo mi atención. Vi a Kikyo sentada en una banca del parque. Su cabello estaba suelto y una pluma negra lo adornaba. Sonreía... pero no era la misma sonrisa que yo había visto hacía unos segundos... esta parecía más cálida... me sentí tan extraño... como que algo daba vueltas en mi estómago. Pero ella no estaba sola. Estaba conversando... conmigo...

Casi me da un infarto ¿Qué hacía yo en ese lugar? No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Me acerqué a ellos para escuchar lo que decían

-Te ves especialmente linda hoy- sonrió el otro yo besándole la mano...esto era tan extraño

-Me dices lo mismo todos los días- replicó ella ruborizándose

-Será que cada día estás más linda-

-¡No digas eso que me da pena!- lo regañó Kikyo agitando los brazos. Miró su reloj –Se hace tarde. Será mejor que volvamos a la casa- se levantó y se asomó a donde varios niños jugaban en columpios y resbaladillas. Gritó un nombre pero no lo escuché. En unos minutos se acercó una niña muy parecida a ella de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color y la piel blanca. Tendría unos cinco años a lo mucho y llevaba en su hombro un halcón color negro rojizo. Vestía una blusa blanca y un short azul cielo.

-Ya vine mamá- sonrió la pequeña

-¿Te divertiste preciosa?- preguntó el otro yo cargándola

-Sí. Me divertí mucho... –la pequeña sonreía muy tiernamente –me divertí mucho papá...-

Esa palabra retumbó como un eco en mi cabeza mientras los veía alejarse.

"¿Me llamó... papá?" Me parecía difícil de creer. Las palabras las imágenes daban vueltas por mi mente. Esa niñita... me había llamado "papá" en mis pensamientos solo cabía esa información. Traté de calmarme y reordenar los hechos:

Primero- Aparecí en un Japón de primavera, cosa imposible porque estamos a 28 de Noviembre. Segundo- La persona que estaba ahí era yo. Pero yo estaba viéndolo, es decir, viéndome a mí mismo pero "el otro" se veía un poco mayor que yo. Me mareé de dolo pensarlo. Tercero- El "otro" se portaba extrañamente gentil y cariñoso con Kikyo. De nuevo no tenía sentido, después de todo, yo no me llevaba bien con ella, ni siquiera me caía bien. Cuarto- La niña llamó a Kikyo " mamá" y al "otro" lo llamó "papá" eso significaría que yo había tenido o tendría una hija con Kikyo. De nuevo imposible por lo mismo, no confiaba en Kikyo, ¿cómo podría llegar a tener un hijo con ella? ¿algún accidente? Todo me parecía una locura. Estaba totalmente confundido, no entendía nada. De repente, una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Fénix? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la voz. De pronto estaba de nuevo en el jardín de la mansión, con Kikyo frente a mí mirándome preocupada. ¿Acaso ella no había visto lo que yo vi?

-Ah... s-sí me-me encuentro perfectamente gracias- atiné a decir. Francamente no se me ocurrió otra cosa y no me atrevía a mencionar la visión que había tenido.

-Qué bueno. Por cierto ¿Me das permiso de llamarte por tu nombre, Ikki?- volvió a preguntar con su inocente y escalofriante sonrisa.

-Cómo quieras- repliqué secamente recobrando la compostura aunque, sin saber porqué, sentí que me ardía ligeramente la cara. Me di cuenta de que me estaba sonrojando. Debo decir que esto no ayudó en lo más mínimo a la confusión que sentía. O la ayudó, pero a volverse mayor. Mientras divagaba sobre esto, Kikyo miró al interior de la casa con una sonrisa.

-Al menos... están progresando- murmuró más bien para sí misma.

**END POV**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-A-aiko- intentó decir Seiya

-Vaya... me pareció escuchar algo... pero no. Debió ser mi imaginación. No hay nadie más aquí- comentó con ironía evitando mirar a Seiya que tenía un brazo en cabestrillo, rastro del "incidente" de la noche anterior.

El Pegaso agachó la mirada con tristeza, cosa que ella no pudo dejar de notar –Ni creas que me causas lástima- añadió tratando de convencerse más a sí misma

El rostro de Seiya se iluminó –Al menos me diriges la palabra. Eso ya es un avance ¿no crees?- sonrió levantándose del sillón. Atila, que observaba desde un candelabro del techo, soltó una especie de chillido hasta que el joven volvió a sentarse... solo que esta vez en el mismo sillón que la chica. Ella trató de ignorarlo y se puso a leer un libro que tenía a la mano. Sin embargo, se vio interrumpida por "algo" que se deslizó por su larga cabellera. Instintivamente soltó un manotazo que golpeó con ese "algo" que fuera lo que fuera, produjo un "Auch" de la otra persona.

-¡¿En qué estás pensando! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme! ¡Aléjate de mí, aléjate!- vociferó aterrada y salió volando al otro lado de la sala. Si no escapó fue porque el halcón seguía vigilándolos -¡¿Porqué no entiendes que lo nuestro se acabó! ¡Yo ya no quiero nada que ver contigo!-

-El problema, Aiko, radica- explicó Seiya sin moverse de su sitio con una extraña sonrisa en la cara –en que yo contigo sí-

Ella lo miró con frialdad, temor... el miedo que le provocaba pensar en el pasado... el pavor que sentía al recordar la verdad... no quería reconocer ese sentimiento que se hacía más notorio cada instante. Y mientras el se levantó y se sentó en el suelo frente a ella.

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor del asunto?- sonrió tranquilamente mirándola fijamente. Ella negó con la cabeza. Desvió la vista. Esa mirada... esa mirada era capaz de hacer que olvidara todo y eso era justo lo que no quería. Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo al escuchar esa voz susurrando en su oído –Lo peor del asunto, Aiko- dijo –Es que yo todavía te amo- la castaña se sintió helada. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

-Seiya...-

Se produjo un largo e incómodo silencio. Tal vez no había nada más que decir. O tal vez había tanto que decir pero ninguno se atrevía a hacerlo. Una por orgullo, el otro por no ser inoportuno. Y así transcurrieron los minutos hasta que...

-¡A comer!- exclamó Arashii recorriendo toda la casa en un segundo y arrastrando a todos los invitados y habitantes hasta el comedor. –Ahora. Shiryu y mi primito y yo nos esforzamos MUCHO en la cocina así que más les vale que les guste- amenazó la peliazul –Pero primero los invitados tendrán que disculparnos pues nos ausentaremos por unos minutos- anunció. Entró de nuevo a la cocina y salió de ella con trea bandejas de plata tapadas, una en cada mano y la tercera en la cabeza

-Arashii... se te va a caer eso...- la regañó Aiko quitándole la bandeja de la cabeza

-Qué vergüenza... me regaña mi hermana menor...- se quejó esta poniendo cara de drama pero finalmente desapareciendo por las escaleras seguida de las otras que se disculparon con los invitados.

-Hyoga... ¿Tú sabes a dónde van?-

-A servirles la comida a sus padres- replicó él con mirada sombría

-¿Eh? Pero sus padres están...-

Hyoga solo sonrió con lo que Kiki comprendió que lo mejor era guardar silencio. Las anfitrionas no tardaron en regresar con una sonrisa. Arashii se metió a la cocina y volvió con unas bandejas enormes tapadas que cubrieron fácilmente la enorme mesa. La chica las destapó una a una con una orgullosa sonrisa en el rostro. Sus hermanas la miraron con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

-Arashii... ¿no crees que es demasiado?- preguntó Hikaru dudosa

-Nunca es demasiado. Por favor sírvanse- indicó a los invitados una vez se hubo sentado a la mesa.

Fue una cena tranquila entre todos conversaron como los mejores amigos. La cosa pintaba muy bien para el futuro según se veía, aunque Ikki no hablaba ni probó bocado en toda la noche, mientras Aiko terminó rápidamente su cena y salió de la sala tras disculparse. Cuando llegó la hora de irse, las cuatro chicas salieron a despedirse de sus invitados.

-Fue un placer tenerlos en nuestra casa. Esperamos volver a verlos pronto- dijo Misaki cortésmente

-Pueden considerar esta como su casa para cualquier cosa que se presente- añadió Kikyo

-Hyoga ¿cuándo nos vemos?- preguntó Hikaru

-Mmmm... ¿Mañana a medio día está bien? Yo paso por ti-

-Sí me encantaría- sonrió ella llena de ilusión

-Hasta luego- se despidieron las chicas con una reverencia

-Y Pegaso- añadió Kikyo disimuladamente para que solo él la oyera –No te rindas- le guiñó el ojo y volvió a entrar a la casa.

Como era de esperar, los caballeros conversaron de la reunión durante todo el camino.

-Qué personas tan raras. Pero... estuvo buena la cena- comentó Shun con una sonrisa –Pienso que son agradables. Quién sabe... me la pasé bien esta noche-

Hyoga sonrío irónicamente –Sí... tanto que las conociste... estuviste todo el rato hablando con Misaki. ¿Es idea mía o le gustaste?-

-Idea tuya. Sólo que... bueno no sé... creo que nos llevamos bien... me pareció que coincidimos bastante en nuestra forma de pensar- sonrió mirando hacia dios sabe dónde como si estuviera ido.

-Más bien ella te gustó a ti-

-Por experiancia te lo digo Shun. No te involucres o acabarás como yo. Con un brazo roto y un ojo morado- se burló Seiya en voz baja

-Me-mejor hablemos de otra cosa- se apresuró a decir Shun previniendo la tempestad

-Podemos hablar... de que Arashii se enamoró de Shiryu- sonrió Kiki pícaramente –Se nota fácilmente que se fijó mucho en ti. No se te despegó en todo el rato- se rió un poco –Siento lástima por ti

-No digas eso Kiki, en primera estás alucinando ella no se enamoró de mí. Y en segunda no es tan mala- replicó Shiryu ruborizándose ligeramente

-Como tú digas-

Estuvieron bromeando y riéndose un rato más hasta que Ikki los calló -¿Pueden dejar de jugar? Sean quiénes sean vienen anunciando guerra. No olviden eso-

-Ikki no seas aguafiestas. Sabemos lo que vienen anunciando por eso... tenemos que aprovechar estos tiempos de libertad. No sabemos cuánto van a durar- sonrió Hyoga

El Fénix se adelantó. No estaba de humor para bromitas. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que había visto. En esa niñita...

Al día siguiente, Hyoga acudió puntualmente a la mansión Valkov. Arashii le abrió la puerta y le hizo saber que Hikaru aún no estaba lista por lo que lo hizo pasar a la sala. Transcurridos veinte minutos, no había ni rastro de la chica rubia, sin embargo tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Hyoga estoy algo ocupada! ¿Puedes abrir la puerta?- pidió Arashii desde la cocina

Como no le quedaba otra tuvo que salir a abrir. Ahí estaba un chico de cabello púrpura hasta los hombros y ojos verdes de piel morena. Llevaba una bata blanca y zapatos negros y un par de gafas rectangulares. Junto a él otro chico de cabello rubio y corto, ojos azules y piel blanca que vestía un abrigo púrpura con estola rosa y un pantalón pegadito del mismo color.

-¡HYOGA!- exclamó el rubio emocionado

El rubio palideció y abrió mucho los ojos. Miró primero al chico de cabello púrpura y luego al rubio. Soltó un grito terrible y escalofriante

-¡¡¡T-T-T-T-T-TÚUUUUUU!-

CONTINUARÁ

Waaa a partir de ahora pondré fichas de datos de los personajes míos x orden de parición. Como el tiempo apremia será uno x ahora

Arashii Valkov 

**Edad**: 21 años

**Cumpleaños**: 5 de abril

**Signo**: Aries

**Armadura**: Tigre

**Maestro**: Mu de Aries

**Estatura**: 1.67m

**Peso**: 48 Kg

**Lugar de nacimiento**: Siberia, Rusia

**Lugar de entrenamiento**: Jamir, Tíbet

**Flor favorita**: Lilas

**Físico**- Cabello azul cielo, ojos azules, piel blanca. Delgada y alta

**Personalidad**- Es una persona muy alegre y enérgica

**Ataques especiales**- _Tigre Claw_ (Garra de Tigre)

_Marine Torrent_ (Torrente Marino)

_Destruction of the Future_ (Destrucción del futuro)

**Historia**: Es la tercera de las cinco hermanas. Por alguna razón resultó ser la más parecida a su madre y se siente muy orgullosa de que se lo hagan notar. A los 11 años fue enviada a entrenar en Jamir donde conoció a Mu, su maestro, quien resultó ser su primo. Ahí aprendió la telequinesis y el arte de reparar armaduras. Sin embargo también aprendió otra cosa (a revelarse en capítulos futuros)

Espero al menos media review x parte de alguien porfaaaaa

SAYONARA!


	8. C7 Memorias de los Tiempos Libres

Si!!!!!!!!!! He vuelto!!!!!! Xq al fin alguien leyó mi historia y me dijo q estaba bien y que debía seguirla así que eso haré. A partir de ahora y como vieron en el capítulo anterior pondré fragmentos en primera persona, según distintos personajes. Me es más fácil escribir así.

Capítulo 7

A los ojos de Hyoga

Al día siguiente, acudí puntualmente a la mansión Valkov. Olvidé mencionar que Valkov es el apellido de la familia de Hikaru. La mansión era bastante grande, no tanto como la mansión Kido, pero comparada con la choza donde ellas vivían en Siberia, es gigantesca. La entrada es una reja de acero negro, y detrás se ven los extensos jardines. Arashii me abrió a puerta. Llevaba el cabello amarrado en una coleta, signo infalible de que estaba cocinando, y sus habituales ropas de distintos tonos azules: una blusa de manga larga, una falda corta azul marino y calcetas blancas con flores azules. Si bien no tiene dos trajes iguales, Arashii siempre se ha vestido de azul, ya sean blusas de maga larga o sin mangas pesados abrigos o ligeros suéteres, cortas faldas o largos pantalones, todo es azul, en distintos tonos claro, pero azul al fin de cuentas.

En fin, Arashii me hizo pasar de inmediato y me comunicó que Hikaru aún no estaba lista. Resolví pues, quedarme a esperarla en la sala, leyendo un libro que encontré por ahí. Más o menos veinte minutos después, Hikaru seguía sin aparecerse, pero se escuchó el clásico "din-don" del timbre. La voz de Arashii desde la cocina me indicó que de favor abriera la puerta, porque estaba muy ocupada. No tenía de otra así que fui y me encontré cara a cara con las dos personas que menos esperaba ver.

Uno de ellos era alto y delgado, de cabello púrpura hasta los hombros, de piel morena y ojos verdes. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca de mangas largas y llevaba un par de gafas rectangulares. El otro era más bajito, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, de piel pálida. Vestía un abrigo púrpura con estola rosa y un pantalón pegadito y largo igualmente púrpura. A unos tres metros de la puerta, que fue cuando distinguí a los dos hombres, me quedé estático, incapaz de mover un músculo.

-¡¡HYOGA!!- me llamó el rubio con mucha emoción. Hubiera saltado la reja si el otro chico no lo hubiera jalado del brazo, evitando que perdiera el control -¡Déjame Iván! ¿No ves que se trata de Hyoga?-

Iván suspiró sin soltar al rubio y me miró con una sonrisa compasiva. Me saludó con el gesto de los dedos en "V". Le respondí al saludo agitando la mano ligeramente, sin salir totalmente de mi estado de estupefacción. Alcancé a escuchar como Iván regañaba al otro diciéndole algo así como "Antes de volverte loco deberías pedirle disculpas por lo que pasó la última vez ¿no crees?".

Así transcurrieron como dos minutos hasta que Hikaru llegó por atrás.

-Arashii me dijo que estabas aquí Hyoga.- me dijo alegremente antes de notar la presencia de los dos visitantes –Iván, Yuri, no avisaron que vendrían- añadió con calma abriéndoles la puerta. Iván y Yuri Valkov son primos de Hikaru y las otras.

Iván es médico y debo decir que nos ha salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. No solo a mí, o a Hikaru, o a sus hermanas, sino también a mis compañeros pero eso sucedió tiempo después. Sobre Iván también puedo decir que es una persona seria, que ama su trabajo, pero no es frío ni descortés, sino al contrario es bastante... "amable" por decirlo así. Su padre fue dueño de un hospital en Siberia, que dejó a su cargo al morir.

Por su lado Yuri... preferiría no tener que hablar sobre él pero me parece necesario. Es dos años mayor que Iván. Él es diseñador de ropa, muy famoso por cierto. Es el dueño de una compañía que se llama... "Fashion YV". Vende ropa de todo tipo, pero en especial, para chicas. Y... tiene particularidades que no revelará por ahora. Pero qué decir, Yuri es una persona explosivamente alegre y generoso, un poco empalagoso. Es un bueno tipo en resumen.

En fin, los seguí hasta el interior. No tenía ni la más mínima gana de hablar, así que permanecí en silencio durante todo el camino, escuchando a Iván y Yuri hablando con Hikaru del típico "cómo te ha ido, qué ha sido de tu vida, qué haces por acá, cómo va el trabajo" y etc. Agregado a esto, no sé por qué razón a Iván se le ocurrió preguntarme si ya le había pedido matrimonio a Hikaru. Por un momento pensé en asesinarlo, por supuesto que no pude, después de todo, era el primo de Hikaru.

Ya estando adentro, nos sentamos a la sala. Viendo muy claro que mi cita con Hikaru se había cancelado, me hundí en uno de los sillones, pretendiendo que no me molestaba el asunto. Arashii no tardó en llegar con una bandeja de plata en la mano, en la que se encontraban una tetera y cinco tazas de porcelana blanca.

-Mamá decía... que lo único que no puede faltar en un hogar normal, es una tetera y una taza de té- dijo sentándose en otro sillón tranquilamente. Sirvió el té y nos pasó una taza a cada uno. Dije "gracias" pero no me escuchó, entre otras cosas, porque parecía más un pensamiento. Creo que más bien lo dije en el tono más bajo que pude para no sentirme descortés. Me bebí todo el té de un trago y me volví a hundir en el sillón, mientras Arashii saludaba a sus primos con la efusividad de siempre. Hikaru aprovechó el momento para hablarme.

-¿Seguro que no te molesta que pospongamos la cita para mañana?- me preguntó por tercera vez –Disculpa por volver a preguntar, pero te ves un poco... molesto- lo dijo con su sonrisa de siempre, una de esas sonrisas que uno no puede rechazar y a las que no se les puede decir que no.

Volví a negar con la cabeza y le correspondí la sonrisa con la mayor sinceridad que me fue posible. Aún con lo incómodo, decepcionado y frustrado que me encontraba, Hikaru siempre ha podido hacerme sonreír, aunque sea una sonrisa fingida sólo para no preocuparla o para complacerla.

Volviendo a donde estábamos, después de que Arashii saludara a sus primos (vuelta a la rutina del "cómo estás" "cómo te ha ido" etc.) Iván captó mi atención, a su muy particular manera (es decir, preguntándome cuándo le pediría matrimonio a Hikaru). Tras contestarle ni recuerdo qué cosa, Iván le dio un codazo leve a Yuri, quien después de quejarse, asintió levemente

-Hyoga...-me llamó de mala gana, cual niño pequeño haciendo una rabieta- perdóname por haberte causado molestias... la otra vez- cada palabra me recordaba más a un pequeño que he hecho algo malo y es obligado por sus padres a disculparse, con la sutil diferencia de que en este caso, era su hermano menor quien lo obligaba.

Yo asentí, resultaba... "agradable" que pidiera disculpas, aún después de tantos años. Ahora bien, la razón por la que me tenía que pedir disculpas, evitaré mencionarla, y pido de favor que no me pidan que se las explique.

En resumen... y aunque mi primera cita oficial con Hikaru se fue al demonio, no estuvo tan mal... al menos ese día...

Santuario, Grecia A los ojos de Kanon 

En aquel entonces, no había pasado ni un mes desde la última guerra contra Hades. Después de esta, Athena nos concedió la oportunidad de una nueva vida, aunque en aquel momento no nos explicó sus razones. Ya nos enteraríamos unas semanas más tarde.

Esa mañana en particular, era el día en que Mu volvería a Jamir para seguir entrenando a Kiki. Mu era el único Caballero Dorado, no griego, que seguía en el Santuario. Realmente para todos fue sorprendente cuando Athena nos dijo que era el momento de volver a nuestros hogares, que habían llegado los tiempos de Paz. Al principio no lo creímos. La primera semana, todos permanecimos aquí. Sin embargo, y contra todas las expectativas, llegó el día en que Shion, el antiguo Patriarca, anunció que partiría del Santuario, sin decir siquiera a dónde iría o si regresaría. A Shion le siguió el Maestro, Dohko, que volvió a la cascada del Rozan en los Cinco Picos. Uno a uno, todos fueron abandonando el Santuario. Me sorprendió especialmente de Shura, que consideraba este lugar casi como su hogar, y de Milo, que también es griego, recuerdo que antes de irse había dicho que quería volver a la isla donde nació. En fin, para cuando Mu se fue, ya sólo quedábamos Aioros, Aioria, Saga y yo.

Esa mañana, acordamos acompañar a nuestro camarada hasta la puerta del Santuario. Nos levantamos temprano y salimos a despedirlo. Recuerdo perfectamente lo que nos dijo esa mañana, cuando le pregunté porqué se iba.

-Porque es probable que en mucho tiempo no volvamos a tener esta paz. Es posible que mañana se desate otra guerra así que quiero aprovechar estas veinticuatro horas de tranquilidad- dijo con expresión serena, típica de él. Es por esto, que a esos cortos y maravillosos tiempos de Paz los llamamos Los Tiempos Libres. Nos despedimos de Mu y Kiki justo antes de que desaparecieran. Ya afuera del Santuario, el cosmo de Athena no les impedía teletransportarse.

Cada uno de nosotros tomó rumbos diferentes, no acostumbrábamos hacer eso que llaman "salir con los amigos".

A la mañana siguiente volví a levantarme temprano, me abrí paso entre el desastre de mi habitación (no ha habido poder humano capaz de levantar el desastre que hay en mi habitación). Fui hasta la cocina, no tenía mucha hambre pero de todos modos me comí un pan y tomé una taza de café. Al poco rato salió Saga del baño, sin camisa, con el cabello mojado y una toalla al cuello. No había mencionado que en aquel entonces vivía con mi hermano. Sin decirme nada, se sirvió café y tomó otra rebanada de pan. Me levanté y me encaminé a la puerta.

-¿Vas a salir?- me preguntó finalmente, en tono de "solo pregunto para parecer amable". Respondiendo a esta usual amabilidad, le contesté –Por supuesto que no. Voy a _entrar_ al mundo exterior- dije con sarcasmo.

-Buena suerte- me dijo con ese tono fanfarrón que tanto odio de él.

Salí sin contestar a esta última provocación. Llegué hasta el Cabo Sounion y me senté a la orilla del risco. Siempre me ha resultado relajante sentarme ahí, escuchar las olas estallar contra la pared de roca, el escándalo de las gaviotas, la brisa... aunque luego recuerdo cuando Saga me encerró ahí y deja de ser tan bonito. Pero esa mañana estaba pensando en otras cosas, en las palabras de Mu, y en un molesto presentimiento que me aquejaba desde la partida de Milo y Shura una semana antes. De uno de mis bolsillos saqué una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Me llevé uno a los labios y lo encendí. No fumaba mucho, pero de vez en cuando... aunque terminé dejándolo por completo tiempo después pero no viene al caso. Pensaba en esto cuando escuché una voz melodiosa a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta y me encontré cara a cara con una mujer, de cabello púrpura hasta debajo de los hombros, similar de cierta forma al de Andrómeda. Sus ojos eran azules y su piel era blanca. Llevaba una blusa con manga larga de color blanco y un pantalón largo color azul muy tenue. Alrededor de la cintura llevaba un listón plateado. En las manos llevaba un par de guantes blancos. ¿La conocía? Por supuesto que la conocía.

Miyu de Centauro, o como todo el mundo le dice, Miyu-san, es una sacerdotisa de Athena, la única de aquel entonces. Por eso no está obligada a llevar la máscara como las demás amazonas. Recuerdo que en aquel entonces la conocíamos más como "la novia de Aioros", porque en aquella época, poco después de que Athena nos devolviera la vida a los caballeros dorados, Aioros llegó desde las afueras del Santuario. Y regresó junto con Miyu-san. Desde entonces salen muy seguido. Incluso Athena aceptó la relación, aunque no de muy buena gana debo decir. Miyu-san es amable y muy bonita. Es un año menor que yo y... confieso que hasta a mí me atraía en cierta forma por aquella épocas.

-Hola Kanon- me saludó con su voz melodiosa sentándose junto a mí a la orilla del risco. –No deberías fumar, es malo para tu salud- añadió con una sonrisa.

Si bien lo dijo como una sugerencia, con Miyu-san era prácticamente "escuchar-obedecer" aunque ella no lo hacía con esa intención... pero no había quien se negara a una petición de Miyu-san. Por esto, no tuve más opción que apagar el cigarrillo. Admito que me molestaba un poco hacerlo, encima de que me habían robado ese espacio de privacidad en el cabo (Aioros y Miyu-san se reunían ahí siempre que salían) ahora tenía que seguir órdenes... aunque no fueran órdenes... bueno ni yo mismo me entiendo, ni entendía poqué apagué el cigarro, pero ya lo había hecho y no tenía ninguna gana de encender otro.

-Buenos días Miyu-san- dije con la mayor amabilidad que me permitía a mí mismo. Ella me miró con horror como si hubiese visto a un monstruo o algo así.

-¡No me digas así!- dijo agitando los brazos muy sonrojada -¡¿Cómo es posible que una persona que mayor que yo me llame de esa forma?! Me siento vieja por favor, no lo hagas- exclamó totalmente alarmada. Otro detalle de Miyu-san es que cuando la llamamos así le da paranoia por la edad. Esto le comenzó poco después de regresar, cuando el Maestro, Dohko, la llamó así. Pensé que acababa de sufrir un infarto por la cara que puso.

-Lo siento- respondí brevemente -¿Vas a ver a Aioros aquí?- pregunté, tratando de decir algo interesante, aunque más bien me sentí un entrometido de lo peor.

Ella sonrió y asintió –Disculpa si te quitamos tu espacio. Hablaré con Aioros para que la próxima vez nos encontremos en otro lugar- dijo amablemente. Miyu-san tiene otra cualidad, es una persona que piensa antes en una hormiga que pase a su lado, que en sí misma. Negué con la cabeza levemente y afirmé que no era necesario que hiciera eso. Ella sonrió de nuevo.

Nos quedamos charlando unos veinte minutos más, hasta que escuché unos pasos apresurados desde atrás. Giré la cabeza para ver quién se acercaba. Lo reconocí fácilmente, así que me levanté y me despedí de Miyu-san con un gesto de la mano, no tenía ya nada que hacer ahí.

Aioros venía corriendo como loco, apenas me saludó y se reunió con Miyu-san.

-Disculpa... me quedé dormido... ¿esperaste mucho?- le preguntó tratando de recuperar el aliento. Era obvio que había corrido desde su casa, que no quedaba precisamente cerca. Iba vestido... ¿cómo decirlo? De civil, con una camisa color verde claro y unos pantalones negros. Era raro verlo así, después de que uno se acostumbra a que todos llevan las ropas del Santuario, pero no le sentaba mal el dichoso atuendo.

Miyu-san le sonrió- No te preocupes, no llegué hace mucho- aseguró con seguridad, sin borrar esa sonrisa que es tan característica de ella.

En aquel entonces, cuando vi la sonrisa de Miyu-san me dije "Ahora entiendo un poco más, el porqué Aioros la quiere tanto.

Me quedé observando desde cierta distancia mientras él la tomaba por el mentón y la besaba. Se veían muy bien, como quien dice "hacen bonita pareja" eso pensé entonces. Me di la vuelta para irme y me topé con Aioria, que también miraba un poco avergonzado la escena.

-Al menos... se ven felices ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras nos marchábamos para dejarlos solos. Yo solo asentí, sin notar un ligero brillo de tristeza en los ojos de mi compañero.

CONTINUARÁ

Bueno aquí les dejo esto porque aquí hay un monstruo que está a punto de ser asesinado porque no para d joder bueno espero que les haya gustado y déjenme reviews plis.

SAYONARA!


	9. C8 Pesadilla infinita

Hola! No me extrañaron cierto? Aun así tnia ganas d escribir jeje

Capítulo 8

A los ojos de Dohko 

_-Son sólo dos palabras... tú sabes a lo que me refiero... sólo dos palabras para demostrarme que esto vale la pena- me decía una chica de cabellos castaños y cortos, hermosos ojos verdes, curvas bien torneadas, y piel morena, con una expresión muy seria en su fino rostro._

_Me mordí el labio tratando de encontrar algo que decir, algo que no la hiriera pero no me comprometiera. Sentía que el tiempo se me acababa y que tenía que tomar una decisión, y sin embargo, era tan difícil. Por un lado estaba ella y por el otro... mi trabajo, un santo de Athena –Yukio yo... yo... no puedo... Tengo un deber que cumplir y no puedo... involucrarme...- musité débilmente, viendo como con cada palabra sus ojos se cristalizaban, a punto de echarse a llorar._

_Sin decirme nada me plantó una sonora cachetada, se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo, perdida entre lágrimas._

_-Yukio...- susurré tristemente, viéndola marcharse_

Me desperté sobresaltado y con un par de gotas de sudor en mi frente –Volverá... ya lo sé. Es lo único que se puede entender de ese sueño. ¿Cómo voy a verle la cara de nuevo?- musité sosteniéndome la cabeza con desesperación.

Me levanté, me vestí y salí de mi habitación con cierta prisa. En el comedor estaba Shunrrei, ya con la comida preparada y servida. –Buenos días, maestro. ¿No se quedará a desayunar?- preguntó con dulzura. Negué con la cabeza y salí de la casa, ante la mirada extrañada de Shunrrei.

Pasé por enfrente de la cascada del Rozan, pero apenas la volteé a mirar, mi meta estaba en otro lado, y mi mente aún más lejos, doscientos años antes, cuando era realmente joven, no sólo por mi apariencia, de vuelta a mis locos 14 ¿qué año sería? 1759. El mundo de aquel entonces era muy distinto al de aquel noviembre de 2006. Muy diferente. Tal vez si en aquel entonces, me refiero a mis un poco menos locos 16, el mundo hubiera sido como el del 2006, no hubiera cometido esos errores. Pero como dicen, el "hubiera" no existe.

Pasada ya la cascada había un inmenso risco, al menos 170 metros de alto. Lo miré con cierta añoranza, recordando mis aún locos, pero no tanto, 15 años, en los que me trepaba ese risco casi diario, sólo con la condición de verla, a ella que era la razón de mis desvelos. Tomé aire y comencé a trepar. Era duro, a medio camino me sangraban ya las manos, pero no me detuve sino hasta que llegué a la cima. Me sorprendí al notar esa casita que conocía tan bien exactamente igual a mis recuerdos. Era grande, con el clásico estilo arquitectónico chino del siglo XVIII. Me acerqué a la puerta y me aseguré de que estaba cerrada con llave. Suspiré. Evidentemente no estaba en casa. Forcé la puerta y entré. Los mismos muebles, las mismas fotos, lo mismo de siempre. Ella siempre ha sido tradicional. Me acerqué al librero de las fotos (la mayoría eran más bien retratos a mano, tomando en cuenta que cuando fueron tomados no se había inventado la cámara). Ahí estaba ella con Yva, cuando era un par de mocosas de diez u once años. Otra foto de "nuestra" generación. Reconocí a todos mis compañeros de la última guerra. Shion, Gregory de Tauro, Filipo de Géminis, Thomas de Cáncer, Aoshi de Leo, Ritesh de Virgo, Luis de Escorpio, Kostas de Sagitario (nunca supimos su primer nombre), Pierre de Capricornio, Acrisio de Acuario, Ferdinand de Piscis y yo. Y también estaban... bueno por ahora no debo decirlo. Y había otra foto, esta vez una verdadera foto, en la que estaba ella con varias niñas que yo no conocía, a excepción de una de ellas. Después de todo ¿cómo no conocer a Mei, si era la hermana de mi mejor amigo? Y al lado de esta foto había otra donde las niñas ya se veían jóvenes y por supuesto, Mei ya no estaba.

Seguí paseando por la casa, todo seguía igual. Entré a la habitación y me senté en la cama de dos plazas. Exactamente igual a como la recordaba. Me recosté en la cama blanda y reconfortante, podría haberme dormido ahí, sólo recordando las locuras que ese viejo mueble había atestiguado. Miré una pared y vi una foto... un retrato más bien ¿mío? Sí, un retrato mío pegado en la pared. Hubiera sonreído si este no hubiera estado lleno de dardos y flechas clavados en mi cara.

-Por fortuna Yukio no sabe de vudú- murmuré tristemente volviendo a la sala

De pronto escuché una voz desde afuera. -¡Hey! ¡No puede estar ahí! ¡Esta casa pertenece Yukio de...!- interrumpí a la voz de golpe

-Sé a quien pertenece. Lo que no sé es qué haces tú aquí- dije secamente mirando a la chica que me había gritado, de cortos cabellos negros y ojos verdes. No la había visto en mi vida.

-La señorita Yukio es mi instructora, y me ordenó que viniera diario a traer rosas blancas a este lugar- me contestó la chica con orgullo –Mi nombre es Lu, sacerdotisa de la diosa Athena y vivo aquí en los Cinco Picos bajo la tutela de la señorita Yukio- se notaba más orgullosa con cada palabra que mencionaba. Me pareció francamente una actitud chocante por lo que contesté:

-Yo soy Dohko, Santo dorado de Libra, guardián de la séptima casa en el Santuario, miembro de la Orden de los Caballeros Dorados- dije, viendo con satisfacción como esa mirada de desafiante orgullo se disipaba lentamente.

-Ah... di-discúlpeme señor. Yo sólo seguí la orden de no permitir que nadie se acercara mientras mi maestra estuviera ausente- balbuceó torpemente ante mi mirada de triunfal superioridad.

Miré el ramo de rosas blancas que llevaba en la mano -¿Y porqué te manda traer flores?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-No lo sé. Me pidió que diario trajera rosas blancas y las dejara ahí- señaló una roca con una cruz de madera- Dijo que me asegurara de que siempre hubiera flores blancas junto a esa cruz- explicó. Por lo visto, sabía tanto del asunto de las flores como yo. Le agradecí y me acerqué a la cruz que ella había señalado. Había tallada en ella una palabra. Me costó un poco leerla, por la rudeza con la que había sido escrita "Rose". En inglés significa _rosa_. Eso explicaba las flores. Seguramente se trataba de una tumba, pero ¿porqué Yukio tenía una tumba frente a su casa y ponía tanto esmero en que siempre tuviera flores? No hallaba ninguna explicación posible y evidentemente Lu no sabía nada.

Abandoné la cima del risco y volví a mi casa para reflexionar. Shunrrei no paró de mirarme extrañada, puesto que tampoco fui a comer con ella. A eso de las seis, ella salió al pueblo a comprar víveres y me quedé solo con mis pensamientos, aunque esto no me duró mucho, puesto que poco después de que Shunrrei se fue, llamaron a la puerta. En un principio no quería abrir, pero pensé que podría ser ella que había olvidado las llaves. Cual sería mi sorpresa al encontrar no a Shunrrei, sino a Yva y Shion con ligeras sonrisas en las caras.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Dohko—me saludó Yva alegremente mientras los hacía pasar a la sala –No has cambiado para nada- añadió con suavidad, sentándose en un sillón junto a Shion, quien la abrazaba por la cintura. Sonreí. Desde siempre se sabía que estaban enamorados, pero Yva era demasiado tímida y Shion demasiado orgulloso. Me dio gusto saber que al fin habían arreglado sus asuntos. "Ya se habían tardado" pensé.

-Entonces, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- pregunté con cierta curiosidad

Shion suspiró –Es por el sello de mi hermana. Siento que se debilita. Si mi presentimiento es acertado, la nueva guerra vendrá muy pronto- dijo con una cierta preocupación.

-Entonces _ellas_ ya se fueron ¿cierto, Yva?- pregunté recordando lo que había dicho Lu.

-Hace casi tres años- replicó ella. Yva siempre ha sido una persona calmada, de esas que siempre están tranquilas. En eso se parece a Shion. Sin embargo, también es protectora, sensible y... si se enoja jamás lo demuestra. Creo que sólo la he visto estallar unas tres veces en mi vida (que no ha sido precisamente corta).

-¿Entonces porqué estás aquí?- volví a preguntar sin comprender.

-Ya tengo suplente, igual que Shion. Ella era mi alumna, de hecho- sonrió con cierta añoranza.

-Yo también he notado como el aire pesa más cada día. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tengamos?- cuestioné mirando por la ventana.

-No lo sé. A lo mucho, un año. Por eso no entiendo porqué Athena nos envió a casa tan de repente- musitó Shion –Mei era muy fuerte, aún no sé cómo pudo ella sola sellar a Dimitri, pero después de quince años, él se está liberando. Supe por Kikyo que han recibido espías mencionando al "Gran Amo de la Oscuridad" o cosas así. Me escribió diciendo que están en Japón y que han establecido contacto con los Caballeros de Bronce. Dice que han encontrado al menos cinco espías con armaduras negras. Estoy seguro de que los envió Dimitri- me explicó.

-¿Crees que Athena se haya dado cuenta?- dije más bien pensando en voz alta.

-Probablemente no. Aunque esa chica tiene el alma de Athena, su cuerpo es de una adolescente y no creo que pueda recibir ese tipo de señales.-replicó Yva –Es probable que los otros santos de oro sí lo hayan sentido, pero ellos no saben sobre esto, así que dudo que sospechen algo. Temo por el Santuario, está muy desprotegido, ahora que los caballeros se han marchado- suspiró. Me imaginé que Shion le había dicho todo eso, porque Yva no salía de China desde hacía 23 años. Y sin embargo, se veía tan joven como siempre. No sé cómo le hacen ellas para no envejecer.

-Supongo que cuando sea el momento lo sabremos. Y en mi caso particular, recibiré una carta bomba- murmuré tristemente. Yva me dio un palmada en el hombro.

Shion se levantó y salió en dirección al baño. No sé cómo hace para irse en el momento más oportuno. Digamos que "huele" el momento oportuno. Yva se sentó junto a mí con una de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras –Tienes que hablar con ella cuando la veas. No sé... si se puedan arreglar las cosas. Pero intentarlo no te matará-

Me reí irónicamente –Hablamos de Yukio ¿estás segura de que no me matará?-

-Quién sabe. Esperemos que no.-

De pronto volvió a mi mente lo que había visto en la casa de Yukio. –Yva, ¿quién era Rose?- pregunté. Seguramente Yva lo sabía, ella y Yukio eran casi hermanas y se contaban de todo.

Ella me miró con sorpresa -¿Cómo averiguaste sobre ella?- le conté que había ido a casa de Yukio y que había encontrado a Lu y la tumba. Ella me miró con cierto alivio –No puedo decirte eso, Dohko. Tienes que preguntárselo a Yukio- dijo seriamente, dejando en claro que caminaría sobre carbón encendido antes de decirme lo que quería saber. Suspiré decepcionado. Si bien, como ya dije, Yva era muy tranquila, una vez que ponía la cara que llevaba en ese momento, se sabía que ni la misma Athena la haría cambiar de decisión.

En ese momento, Shion salió del baño alborotándose el cabello –Tienes que alzar el techo de ese baño. Me golpeé en la cabeza cuando entré- me reclamó aún sacudiendo su cabello verde. No sé cómo lo aguanta tan largo, si yo con el mío apenas puedo.

Entonces, escuché la puerta abrirse de nuevo y una voz que conocía llamándome –Ya llegué maestro- Shunrrei entró a la sala cargando un par de canastas con víveres. Yva y Shion abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y luego me miraron reprobatoriamente.

-¡Dohko, eres un asco!- gritaron al unísono

-No, esperen, no es lo que... Shunrrei sólo es...- traté de explicar.

-Es una niña, Dohko. ¿Qué edad tendrá? ¿18...?19 a lo mucho y tú tienes 261. Maldito pervertido- me reclamó Shion con expresión de asco.

-¿Me dejas explicar?- lo callé de mala gana. Definitivamente no era mi día de suerte –A Shunrrei la encontré abandonada cuando era bebé. Es como una hija, sólo eso- expliqué ya de mal humor.

Shion me miró sin creerse mucho mi historia. Se levantó y dijo –Bien, es tarde. Mejor nos vamos- Yva lo siguió y los acompañé hasta la puerta. Antes de despedirse, Shion me lanzó una seña que decía "Te estoy vigilando". Es la persona más desconfiada que la humanidad haya conocido. Cerré la puerta tras ellos y suspiré agotado.

A todo esto, Shunrrei estaba parada en la entrada de la sala, con expresión perpleja, parpadeando de vez en vez en una absoluta confusión. Sin explicarle nada me fui a mi cuarto y me tiré el reloj, recordando lo que había pasado ese día. Muy largo, muy desagradable. Demasiado en que pensar. Todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza. La casa, la tumba, Yva y Shion, Mei, el Sello, Dimitri, los retratos... y por un lapso inesperadamente largo de tiempo (unos dos minutos) la seña de Shion de "Te estoy vigilando". Y luego Yukio. Su fino rostro, sus hermosos ojos, su piel bronceada, su despeinado cabello, su cuerpo perfecto. "Dioses ¿cómo pude dejarla ir?" pensé sintiéndome desdichado. Cerré los ojos y me sumí en un mundo de oscuridad. Cuando los volví a abrir estaba ahí, en mi habitación, sentado en la cama. Pero ella estaba ahí

_-Son sólo dos palabras... tú sabes a lo que me refiero... sólo dos palabras para demostrarme que esto vale la pena- me decía una chica de cabellos castaños y cortos, hermosos ojos verdes, curvas bien torneadas, y piel morena, con una expresión muy seria en su fino rostro._

_Me mordí el labio tratando de encontrar algo que decir, algo que no la hiriera pero no me comprometiera. Sentía que el tiempo se me acababa y que tenía que tomar una decisión, y sin embargo, era tan difícil. Por un lado estaba ella y por el otro... mi trabajo, un santo de Athena –Yukio yo... yo... no puedo... Tengo un deber que cumplir y no puedo... involucrarme...- musité débilmente, viendo como con cada palabra sus ojos se cristalizaban, a punto de echarse a llorar._

_Sin decirme nada me plantó una sonora cachetada, se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo, perdida entre lágrimas._

_-Yukio...- susurré tristemente, viéndola marcharse_

Y al despertar, comenzó nuevamente esta interminable pesadilla

CONTINUARÁ

La neta estos caps son meramente transitorios son mas menos para que ubiquen a estos nuevos personajes Yva, Miyu, medio se hagan la idea de Yukio, aunque de ella veremos después. Los próximos caps (a excepción del que sigue) starán dedicados a los santos de bronce, para que vayan conociendo a las Cinco Estrellas, a Kikyo y su bandita pues. E que son muchos persos por eso se los pongo de a poco.

Reviews plis!


	10. C9 Dolores pasados

Hola! Me vale que nadie me pele aquí estoy!!!!! Y con un nuevo capi!!! Nota: Tengo un cuaderno mágico en el que ya esta escrito hasta el cap 21 al menos, Saben q signifik? Q me tendran x aquí mucho tiempo muajajajaja!!!!!

Capítulo 9

A los ojos de Mu

Hacía pocos días que había llegado a Jamir. Después de todo el relajo que se armó en el Santuario cuando Atena nos dejó libres, decidí seguir los pasos del maestro Shion y volver a casa. Me sorprendió no encontrarlo en el palacio, pero no indagué más en el asunto. Si no estaba en Jamir, sus razones tendría. Y conociéndolo, no le gustaría que me inmiscuyera en su vida.

Cierto día en particular, a principios de diciembre, crucé la Tumba de la Armadura de camino a un pueblo cercano y vi algo que me sorprendió de sobre manera: un palacio. Sí, un palacio que nunca antes había visto y que parecía una réplica del mío. Tenía forma cilíndrica con ese típico estilo de construcción chino. Las separaciones entre piso y piso eran color verde oscuro, y había cuatro de ellas. La diferencia era que había unas grandes puertas color rojo cobrizo con aldabas de bronce. Di la vuelta para buscar algún indicio de que fuese mi maestro quien habitara tan descomunal edificio. En cambio, encontré un bello jardín con múltiples variedades de flores. En él, pude ver a una chica tarareando una melodía que me era desconocida. Se veía como de quince o dieciséis años. Su cabello era ondulado color azul verdoso, su tez blanca, sus facciones finas y sus ojos púrpuras. Me di cuenta de que yo conocía a esa chica, la había visto el día en que me mudé definitivamente a Jamir, poco después de la muerte de mi maestro.

FLASHBACK.

La había visto hacía unos trece o catorce años. Era 31 de marzo, el día en que mi maestro cumpliría no sé cuántos años si no hubiera sido asesinado. Me encontraba afuera de mi palacio arreglando mi jardín cuando esa misma chica, de apenas quince o dieciséis años había llegado a mí con una expresión confundida.

-Disculpa... ¿tú vives aquí?- me preguntó tímidamente.

Asentí con calma, sin preguntarme cómo había logrado atravesar la tumba de la armadura. Vi que llevaba un paquete presionado contra su pecho. -¿Y qué pasó... con Shion?- volvió a preguntar temerosa, como si estuviera adivinando la respuesta.

-¡Ah! ¡Usted conoció a mi maestro!- exclamé sorprendido. La miré tristemente, imaginando la razón de su visita. Sin duda, ese paquete sería un regalo para el maestro por su cumpleaños –Lamento mucho decirle pero... el maestro Shion falleció hace un par de meses- le informé con tristeza. A mí mismo me dolía que el único rastro de mi familia se hubiera ido tan pronto. Ni siquiera me había recuperado de la muerte de mi prima Mei, dos años atrás.

-¿M-m-muerto?- tartamudeó con los ojos llorosos.

Honestamente, me porté bastante insensible con la chica, pues simplemente asentí sin decir palabra, como si ella no tuviera derecho a llorar por mi maestro. Yo tenía doce años, no estaba consciente de muchas cosas, y no me di cuenta de cómo las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos –Di-discúlpa-me por... mo-molestarte- balbuceó con la voz quebrada. Se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí, presionando el paquete contra sí misma con mucha fuerza.

END FLASHBACK

En aquella ocasión no le había prestado mucha atención a su edad, pero ahora, que trece años después de veía diez años menor que yo, cuando al conocerla se notaba que me llevaba unos cuatro o cinco años, resultaba un asunto bastante inquietante.

-Hola- me saludó alegremente –Tú debes ser Mu ¿cierto?- preguntó en un tono ligeramente maternal. Asentí con la cabeza, aún sin explicarme muy bien qué estaba pasando y cómo había ella adivinado mi nombre. –Me llamó Yva- agregó con una sonrisa -¿Querías ver a Shion?- preguntó curiosamente

Esta vez sí que me sobresalté -¿Shion? ¿El maestro está aquí?- bueno, al menos había acertado al pensar que el maestro vivía en ese palacio, pero la chica que al parecer no envejecía, se hallaba totalmente fuera de mis suposiciones. Ella asintió y me invitó a pasar, dejando para después sus labores en el jardín. El interior de la casa estaba todo iluminado con lámparas de luz blanca. Yva me guió a través de un corredor largo con piso de mármol y columnas a los costados, pinturas en la pared derecha y retratos y fotografías en la izquierda.

-¡Shion! Vinieron a verte- exclamó llevándome hasta una salita decorada de la misma forma que el resto de la casa, con sillones blancos y una mesita de tres patas en el centro, en la cual había una bandeja de plata con una tetera y cuatro tazas.

-¿A mí? ¿Pero cómo diablos...? ¡Nadie sabe que estoy aquí!- la inconfundible voz de mi maestro se hizo escuchar desde una habitación contigua. El maestro no tardó mucho en aparecer desde donde su voz provenía, y se quedó estático al verme parado ahí junto a la chica y con cara de no entender nada. -¡¿Mu?! ¿Qué haces...? ¿Cómo me...?- ni siquiera podía terminar sus oraciones, por lo que imaginé que mi visita no le era muy grata.

-¿Porqué no se sientan mientras preparo el té?- Yva salió de la sala llevándose la bandeja de la mesita.

-Y bien... ¿cómo llegaste aquí, Mu?- preguntó serenándose un poco. Le expliqué todo con absoluta sinceridad, porque básicamente no había nada que ocultar. No tardé en hacerle notar mi sorpresa ante la repentina aparición de semejante mole en tan pocos días. –Ah... verás... Yva y yo nos pusimos a remodelar estos días- por su expresión, consideré prudente no preguntarle nada sobre la tal Yva, aunque me daba un poco de miedo la idea de que mi maestro fuera un asalta-cunas y del hecho de que aquella chica no hubiera envejecido en trece años. Pero como dije, ni se lo hice notar.

La chica de nombre Yva volvió de la cocina con la bandeja del té y la dejó en la mesita. Se sentó junto a mi maestro y abrazó su brazo haciéndolo sonrojar. Era una faceta de él que jamás había visto. ¿El maestro estaba enamorado? Pero toda la vida me había dicho que eso es para los débiles, que un caballero de Atena no debe enamorarse. Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona que me hubiera inculcado las misma ideas le habría dicho algo sobre "predicar con el ejemplo" pero se trataba de mi maestro, y aunque yo ya no era un mocoso de diez años, seguía inspirándome cierto temor. Aún así, no pude evitar mirarlo de cierta forma que se salía de los parámetros de la normalidad, y él lo notó –Deja de mirarme así, Mu- dijo recuperando su frialdad acostumbrada, bebiendo un sorbo de su taza de té.

-D-disculpe... maestro- tartamudeé desviando la vista, apenado. Me levanté muy sonrojado y me excusé, inventando labores inexistentes, trabajos falsos y pretextos estúpidos para poder salir de ahí. Me encontraba a tres pasos de la puerta principal (aunque no me queda claro cómo la encontré) cuando la voz un poco menos frívola de mi maestro me detuvo

-Mu... antes de irte a hacer todos tus pendientes... necesito que me escuches- me dijo con un tono extraño, como de vergüenza, como de un niño regañado a quien obligan a pedir disculpas. –Es sobre... siempre te he dicho... que los caballeros de Atena no debemos sentir... no debemos tener emociones humanas... Estaba equivocado y... no debí decirte esas cosas... Pero igual que tú, soy humano y me equivoco y digo mentiras y falsedades a los demás... para excusar mis errores y convencerme a mí mismo de que lo hago es correcto. Y eso... no está bien... No está bien herir a los demás por mi orgullo... pero yo ya cometí mis errores y tuve la suerte de llegar a tiempo para enmendarlos. No quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo... es todo lo que te pido- ni siquiera me miraba, se tapaba los ojos con una mano. Por primera vez lo vi... ¿débil?. Se levantó y me acompañó hasta la puerta, aún sin mirarme. Ya estando fuera del alcance auditivo de Yva me dijo apenado: -Y no soy un asalta-cunas, a pesar de lo que parezca- y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Fue una visita... ¿extraña? ¿inusual? ¿reveladora? No sabría decirlo. Extraña, sí, el comportamiento del maestro era extraño, encontrarlo ahí era extraño, sus palabras eran extrañas. Inusual, sí, esa chica era inusual, la forma en la que trataba a mi maestro era inusual, el hecho de que no envejeciera era inusual. Reveladora, sí, encontrar a mi maestro con una chica me revelaba cosas de él que jamás imaginé, las palabras que dijo me revelaron cuánto había cambiado, sus ojos me revelaron que estaba enamorado.

Qué locura me parecía todo aquello. Qué locura lo que sucedería en días futuros. Sin duda, desde el día en que conocí a Yva mi vida se volvió una perfecta locura. Aunque tuve mucha paz en los días siguientes pero eso no me corresponde contarlo. Después de todo, yo solo fui "el de en medio" en lo que sucedió dos días después.

END POV

Orillas del Ganges, India 

A los ojos de Shaka

Caminaba lentamente por la orilla del río. Ese día me sentía especialmente deprimido. Llevaba un ramo de flores blancas. Iba cabizbajo, sin detenerme ni un momento hasta que llegué a mi destino. Me arrodillé frente a la cruz de madera y deposité les flores frente a ella. La recorrí con mis dedos. Quise ser fuerte, quise demostrarme a mí mismo que tantas batallas me habían hecho lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir un dolor de ese tipo. Pero me decepcioné a mí mismo, no pude. Lloré como lo hacía cada vez que visitaba esa tumba, cada vez que iba a verla, cada vez que le llevaba flores a esa mujer que había sido la luz de mis ojos, la mujer que me había abierto los ojos y me había hecho ver la verdad. Que antes de ser la reencarnación de Buda, yo era Shaka y no sabía pensar ni actuar como Buda sino como Shaka. Ella me lo había enseñado. Y de nuevo volvieron a mi mente los recuerdos dolorosos, el fuego, los gritos, las lágrimas y el silencio... y el saber que jamás vería de nuevo sus ojos como el cielo ni volvería a escuchar su voz como canto de ave ni volvería a iluminar mi mundo con su sonrisa.

-¿Porqué tenías que irte?- ni el paso de los años habían sanado mi corazón ni extirpado mi culpa por no haberla salvado, ni las lágrimas que inundaban mi rostro cada vez que su recuerdo cruzaba por mi memoria serían capaz de limpiar el dolor de mi alma –Me haces... tanta falta...- no podía, no podía ocultar mi debilidad... no podía vivir sin ella. Lo que más me dolía era pensar... que jamás le había dicho sobre mis sentimientos. Ya era muy tarde... –Te amo... Kilya...-

CONTINUARÁ

Bueno! Aquí termina esta etapa q se llama Memorias de los Tiempos Libres, el siguiente segmento se chuta unos...12 caps! Se titula Alcanzar la Felicidad y hablara solo de los de Bronce y de las chavas espero no los este aburriendo con mi cursileria jojojo

Reviews plis!


	11. C10 Un viaje y una chica extraña

Bueno amigos, como que he estado picada con este fic estos días y aunque solo mi gran amiga naomi (muchas gracias por tu gran apoyo) dedica sus dos minutos a decirme cosas bonitas o feas o lo que sea de mi fic y me hace muy feliz!!!! Con eso me basta para seguir escribiendo.

Bueno, hemos acabado la sección de Memorias de los Tiempos Libres. Esta nueva sección se titula Alcanzar la felicidad y estará narrada TODA (con alguna excepción) según los caballeros de bronce o de las chicas (muy pocas) Espero les guste. Un saludo a los dos que me tienen en favorito aunque no dejen review. Muchas gracias!!!

Por cierto, no les había dicho pero me gustó escribir a Shaka llorando, no me gusta que el llore ( y si llora, que se recargue en mi hombro para hacerlo dios mió –axial o + loca-) pero me gusto como lo escribí (aaaahhhh la vanidad…)

Capítulo 10

_Maestro… al fin he encontrado a esa persona… pero tengo miedo… miedo a que me rechace y se aleje de mí… miedo a que no sea como tú…_

**A los ojos de Shiryu**

Pasaron dos semanas de haber conocido a las Valkov. De pronto todo era una locura. Y no sé…tal vez fueran demasiadas coincidencias, pero siempre terminaba por encontrarme a Arashii en la calle. No sé si me seguía o es que frecuentábamos los mismos lugares, pero siempre me la encontraba: en el supermercado, la biblioteca, el parque, en todos lados estaba. Y llegó un momento en que… comenzó a gustarme el encontrarla a donde fuera.

Arashii es muy distinta a mí. Ella es efusiva-explosiva, una persona que desborda alegría, hasta le sobra. Y en cuanto a energía, ni hablar, casi le chorrea. En esas primeras semanas, recuerdo que me invitaba a comer a su casa muy seguido, y claro, ella cocinaba. Claro, que las hermanas terminaron aceptándome como uno nuevo en la familia. Me decían "qué bueno es tenerte en casa, Dragón. Arashii se esmera aún más en la cocina cuando vienes con ella" y Arashii se sonrojaba mucho por eso. Se veía tan linda.

Cierto día en particular, me la encontré en la parada del autobús. Era extraño verla ahí, con el tiempo que había compartido con ella había descubierto que tenía el mismo poder de telequinesis de Mu, podía ir a donde quisiera cuando quisiera. Le pregunté qué hacía ella en ese lugar, a lo que simplemente contestó –Es que siempre pasas por aquí para ir a tu casa después de ir a correr. Tenía ganas de verte, Shiryu- sonrió, con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas que la hacía ver adorable. Incluso a mí me hizo sonrojar.

-Ah… eh… qué… bueno…- tartamudeé avergonzado.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer o puedo invitarte a comer?- preguntó ella con dulzura

-Este yo… estoy libre…- comencé, pero luego me arrepentí al notar mi tono del típico "Invítame, invítame" –Pe-pero ya no te quiero causar molestias, siento que es demasiado abuso de mi parte- me apresuré a añadir, sonrojándome aún más.

Ella se rió y me jaló del brazo –A mí me encanta tener visitas en casa.-

No me quejé más. Me dejé arrastrar hasta la mansión que conocía tan bien, después de todo, Arashii me llevaba casi todos los días. Kikyo estaba sentada en la sala leyendo un libro. Se levantó con ojos relucientes al verme. -¡El amigo de Arashii vino! ¡Qué bien! ¡¡Habrá buena comida!!- exclamó alegremente. Como por sortilegio, las demás hermanas se congregaron en la sala para hacer la misma afirmación.

Arashii se sonrojó y se metió en la cocina. Parpadeé un par de veces con perplejidad mientras las hermanas me arrastraban a sentarme en un sillón -¿Y cuándo le declaras tu amor?- preguntó Aiko con ojos brillosos. De golpe se me subió el color a la cara.

-Aiko, no seas maleducada, se dice ¿cuándo piensas pedirle matrimonio?- corrigió Kikyo. Ya no era rojo, ahora mi cara pasó del rojo, al azul, al morado, al verde, al blanco, y a una tonalidad que no alcanzo a describir.

Era increíble que ellas se hubieran dado cuenta de que me gustaba antes que yo mismo. Quiero decir, yo sabía que ella me agradaba, que me caía muy bien, y que no me molestaba en absoluto encontrarla a la mitad de la calle. Pero de ahí a tener la certeza de estar enamorado de ella había una brecha muy grande. Al menos eso pensé, porque con esas palabras, sumadas a la sonrisa que Arashii me dirigió cuando salió de la cocina, me bastaron para cruzar esa brecha. No debía ser tan grande como creí, o era que yo había pegado un brinco gigantesco, no lo sé. Lo único seguro es que ese día salí de ahí con la firme idea de que estaba enamorado de esa chica a quien había conocido hacía apenas dos semanas. Ni me imaginé lo que me pasaría al día siguiente.

Fue a eso de las ocho de la noche que, mientras me encontraba leyendo un libro en mi habitación, sonó el timbre de la mansión Kido. Hyoga fue a abrir de buena gana, puesto que él se encontraba en la sala viendo televisión, pero fui yo el requerido por los recién llegados. -¡Shiryu! Te buscan en la puerta- me llamó mi rubio compañero. Acudí al instante al llamado. Me sorprendí al ver a Kikyo, y detrás de ella, una sonrojada Arashii.

-Oye Dragón. Tu maestro es el Caballero de Libra de los Cinco Picos ¿cierto?- preguntó Kikyo con voz tranquila

Asentí.

-Quiero que acompañes a Arashii. Ella irá a Jamir. El viaje es largo y peligroso, quisiera que fueras con ella- explicó

-Ah pero no es necesario porque no quiero molestarte y yo puedo…- Arashii agitó los brazos muy avergonzada, pero su hermana le tapó la boca con una mano mirándome significativamente. No sé si fue mi impresión pero me pareció oír la voz de Kikyo diciendo "Aprovecha para estar a solas con ella" y me sonrojé de golpe.

-Sí, claro. No me molesta- contesté ocultando mi ligera emoción. Casi corrí a empacar un par de cosas y volví junto a ellas con un pequeño morral al hombro.

Arashii sonrió. En ese momento, Kiki estaba con ella, tratando inútilmente de huir. –Mi primito nos acompañará también- explicó alborotándole el cabello al pelirrojo, quien finalmente se dio por vencido en su fallido escape. También yo reí ligeramente. -¡Bien! ¡Vámonos!-

Antes de darme cuenta, Arashii me tomó de la mano y pude experimentar una tele transportación. Fue horrible. Sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas. Me dieron náuseas y me sentí muy mareado. Después de una eternidad, mis pies pisaron tierra firme. Miré a mi alrededor. Nos encontrábamos en unas montañas, donde el frío era intenso y el oxígeno escaso. Había mucha niebla, apenas y veía.

-¿Arashii? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunté extendiendo a mis brazos para evitar chocar con algo. Una mano cálida me tomó del brazo.

-Antes de visitar al maestro quería hacer otra cosa- explicó la voz de Arashii guiándome entre la neblina.

-Arashii, aquí no se ve nada- se quejó la voz de Kiki.

Ella se rió y nos siguió arrastrando a ambos por unos dos o tres minutos, hasta que se paró en seco. Oí como si golpearan una pared, pero no veía nada frente a mí. La niebla se disipó y pude ver a los dos lemurianos parados mirando algo que yo no podía ver. Arashii golpeaba en el aire como si allí hubiera algo sólido.

-Kiki ¿qué está haciendo?- pregunté con curiosidad

Él me miró con incredulidad -¿No lo ves?- alzó una ceja, y luego abrió los ojos desmesuradamente –Lo olvidaba, no eres de los nuestros, quiero decir… no eres lemuriano, por eso no puedes verlo- explicó –Ese es un palacio enorme como el del señor Mu. Pero no sabía que hubiera algo de ese tamaño por aquí. Que yo recuerde aquí estaba una choza de una chica. No sé mucho, pero el señor Mu dice que el aura de esa choza olía a muerte y por eso nunca se acercó. Los rumores dicen que ahí vivía una chica enamorada, y que la persona que amaba la rechazó cruelmente. Desde entonces se encerró en su habitación a llorar. Se supone que si entrabas a la choza escucharías su llanto. Pero nunca lo hice por miedo- me relató esto con algo de tristeza –Pero el cosmo de este lugar se siente distinto. Se siente… más suave- dijo sonriendo suavemente.

-¡¡¡TÍOOOOOOOO!!!- gritó Arashii al ver que no había respuesta a sus golpes.

Frente a nosotros se materializó una persona que yo conocía de largos cabellos verdes, ojos violetas y dos puntos del mismo tono en su frente, marca característica de los lemurianos. Se veía joven, de unos 15 o 16 años, era muy alto y delgado y su piel era blanca. Sí, yo lo conocía. No era otro que Shion de Aries.

-¡¿Mei?!- saltó al ver a Arashii

-Siempre dicen que me parezco mucho a mi mamá- sonrió Arashii con inocencia.

-¡Por Athena! ¡Arashii! Mírate nada más, has crecido muchísimo. Y cada día te pareces más a tu madre. Perdón por confundirte con ella. Ah… ¡ven, pasa!- luego notó que Kiki y yo estábamos ahí –Dragón ¿cierto? El protegido de Dohko.- dijo mirándome –Y tú… eres lemuriano sin duda- añadió dirigiendo su vista a Kiki

-Soy Kiki de Apéndice, señor, soy alumno del señor Mu, señor.- replicó Kiki con los brazos pegados a los costados como si estuviera frente a un jefe militar. Sonreí, Kiki seguro no había conocido a Shion antes, pero Mu y Arashii debieron hablarle de él, y le habían infundido algún respeto hacia esa persona.

Shion se rió un poco –Me alegra ver que Mu no haya resultado tan mal maestro después de todo. Anda, pasen-

Arashii me tomó de la mano y de nuevo nos tele transportamos, sólo que esta vez duró menos. El interior era como una sala con sillones blancos, una mesita de tres patas en el centro con un florero encima, las paredes blancas con pinturas y retratos y el piso era de mármol. Era bonito, acogedor.

-Shion, ¿quién era?- preguntó una chica sentada en un sillón. Sonrió ampliamente al ver a Arashii –En verdad eres igual a ella. Y a él… te pareces un poco- comentó amablemente

-Hola Yva-san. Es cierto que me parezco muy poco a papá, pero dicen que el carácter era parecido-

-No hablo de tu padre, a él no lo conocí. Me refiero a él- señaló a Shion tímidamente

-¿De verdad me parezco? ¡Genial!- exclamó Arashii aplaudiendo alegremente.

A todo esto, Kiki y yo intercambiamos una mirad de "aquí sobramos" pero no tuvimos tiempo de huir. Arashii nos jaló a la vista de Yva-san y nos presentó –Él es mi primito Kiki y él es Shiryu el Dragón- dijo sencillamente –Ella es Yva-san, la amiga del tío Shion-

Kiki y yo hicimos una reverencia. Kiki respetaba a Shion, yo le tenía pavor. La idea de que podría convertirse en mi "suegro" me hacía temblar. Había peleado contra él durante la guerra contra Hades y había dado una muestra de porqué lo eligieron Patriarca. Era sin duda un tipo poderoso y no me lo quería imaginar protegiendo a la hija de su querida hermana.

-¡Ah tío Shion! Yo vine para darte algo- se recordó Arashii a sí misma. Hurgó la maleta que cargaba y sacó de ella una caja alargada con un pequeño listón azul –Es un regalo de todos nosotros por los cumpleaños que no hemos podido celebrar juntos- explicó entregándoselo.

Shion lo miró con perplejidad -¿Puedo…?- preguntó con una emoción casi infantil en su voz y su rostro. Arashii sonrió y asintió. Shion desató el listón azul y deshizo la envoltura con sumo cuidado, dejando ver un lienzo con una pintura que mostraba a una mujer idéntica a Arashii aunque unos años más joven, con un vestido de novia y abrazada al cuello de un chico de cabello blanco y ojos azules. Ambos sonreían. Yo conocía esa pintura. La había visto cerca de la chimenea. Arashii me había explicado que se trataba de una foto de la boda de sus padres. Vi que Shion derramaba un par de lágrimas de alegría mientras miraba el retrato. Sin duda era algo muy especial para él.

-Yo no… fui a la boda…- susurró tristemente, apretando el regalo –Me dio mucho coraje cuando tu padre fue a pedirme la mano de Mei… y más coraje porque vi que ella lo amaba… no pude negarme. Me dieron celos… de que tu padre me quitara a mi querida hermanita cuando apenas tenía quince años… Fui demasiado orgulloso como para ir a entregarla al altar… Yo no estuve ahí… en ese día tan especial para ella- fue impresionante ver como un hombre como él se derrumbaba de esa manera, lloraba como un niño que se ha tropezado con una piedra y se ha raspado la rodilla.

Arashii se sentó junto a él y le rodeó el hombro con un brazo –Sabes que no es cierto. Sí estabas ahí. Mamá se dio cuenta- sonrió suavemente

Shion la miró y asomó una sonrisa. Se enjugó las lágrimas –Eres… igual a ella- dijo con suavidad. En verdad fue una sorpresa muy extraña ese comportamiento viniendo de quien fuera el hombre más poderoso del Santuario. Llorar y sonreír no parecían concordar con lo que yo había oído de él con mi maestro ni lo que había visto en la guerra contra Hades. –Ibas a ver a Mu ¿cierto?- preguntó Shion

-Sip-

-Entonces es mejor que se vayan ya. Es peligroso cruzar la tumba de la armadura de día, por la noche es peor- advirtió poniéndose de pie de golpe. En mi caso, me sentía sobrado y confundido. Quise preguntarle algo a Kiki, pero estaba en esa misma posición de militar, que me hacía sentir miedo de hablarle.

-De acuerdo tío Shion- Arashii también se puso en pie de golpe, me jaló de un brazo y me llevó a la puerta –Me dio mucho gusto visitarlos, sobre todo ver que al fin eres feliz. Mamá estaría contenta, no, seguramente mamá ESTÁ muy contenta por ustedes. Ella siempre dijo que su mayor deseo era que aceptaras ser feliz, Shion-sama- agregó con una sonrisa nostálgica

-Sólo _Shion_ está bien- sonrió aquel con la misma nostalgia –Los acompaño afuera- añadió

Kiki y yo hicimos una reverencia a la chica que no se había movido del sillón ni había dicho gran cosa en todo el rato. Ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza –Regresa cuando quieras Arashii-chan- comentó con una sonrisa dulce.

Y de nuevo… tele transportación. Comenzaba a resultar fastidiosa. Aparecimos de nuevo en el exterior, la niebla se había disipado un poco ya, el paisaje era un poco más visible. Me di cuenta de que estábamos a uno cien o doscientos metros de un sitio que yo conocía bien: La Tumba de la Armadura. Sentí un escalofrío al recordar ere lugar.

-Vayan con cuidado- nos aconsejó Shion con calma. –Kiki, dile a Mu que estoy orgulloso del trabajo que ha hecho con ustedes dos- Kiki se ruborizó y asintió sin abandonar su pose de firmeza total –Y Dragón… cuida a Arashii. Y dile a Dohko cuando lo veas… que todo empezará el 22 de diciembre, que se vaya preparando. Sólo eso- y desapareció

Parpadeé un par de veces sintiéndome confundido. No entendía qué me había querido decir con "cuida a Arashii". ¿Se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos? Luego me enteré que en efecto lo había notado, y que me había visto la cara de su cuñado, tal vez por el parecido de Arashii con su madre. Supongo que pensaba liberar sus culpas con eso.

Arashii y Kiki me condujeron hacia ese lugar que aparecía sólo en mis más horrendas pesadillas. Había sido doloroso y terrible atravesar ese lugar. Y lo que había después de él me aterraba aún más: Mu. No que en sí le tuviera miedo a Mu, pero me traía malos recuerdos su morada, aquella vez en la que había acudido a él para que reparara la armadura de Pegaso. Aunque viéndolo desde cierta perspectiva, en aquella ocasión había conocido a Arashii, aunque no lo recordara. Aún así, el aura de Mu era tan tranquila que me inspiraba cierto temor.

Llegamos a la Tumba de la Armadura, y como por sortilegio, los esqueletos llegaron frente a nosotros, bloqueándonos el paso. Arashii y Kiki se descubrieron las frentes, mostrando los dos puntos azules que los marcaban como lemurianos y alumnos protegidos de Mu. Los esqueletos se hicieron a un lado al instante, haciendo como una fila para dejarlos pasar. Los dos siguieron su camino muy tranquilos. Obviamente estaban acostumbrados a tener el pase automático a los dominios del Santo de Aries. Apenas di un paso, los esqueletos se me cerraron, impidiéndome avanzar.

-Sólo los hijos de Lemuria pueden pasar libremente por aquí- reclamó el jefe

-Déjalo. Viene con nosotros- replicó Arashii con aire autoritario -¿O prefieren experimentar mi ira y la de Mu?- amenazó sonriendo sádicamente. Esto bastó para que los esqueletos se quitaran inmediatamente, sin chistar, ni decir otra palabra. Me pregunté si le tenían más miedo a ella o a Mu, pero no se lo comenté a Arashii.

Los tres seguimos el camino hasta el palacio de Mu, que por cierto, no había cambiado para nada. El dueño estaba afuera, recostado bocarriba en el suelo, contemplando el cielo que comenzaba a tomar una tonalidad naranja. No se percató de nuestra presencia antes de que Arashii saltara sobre él y lo abrazara por el cuello, como una chica que se encuentra a su novio después de mucho tiempo de no verlo. Sólo pensarlo me hizo arder de celos. Kiki lo notó casi de inmediato –Ellos siempre son así, parecen recién casados. Ya te acostumbrarás- comentó, sin darse cuenta de que eso no ayudó en nada, sino que al contrario, empeoró mis celos.

-¡¡Maestro, maestro qué contenta estoy de que nos veamos de nuevo!!- decía Arashii mientras Mu reía, tirados los dos en el suelo. Kiki tenía razón; parecían recién casados.

-¡Arashii! ¡Qué sorpresa! No esperaba que vinieras en algún tiempo más. Qué linda sorpresa que vinieras- replicó él. Arashii hacía cosas maravillosas en las personas, eso pensé, porque definitivamente Mu lucía muy distinto a ese con el que había luchado tiempo atrás. -¡Ah! Kiki también está aquí, qué gusto. Empezaba a sentir que el castillo estaba muy grande para mí solo- comentó alegremente –Y también ¿Shiryu? Vaya, esto sí que es inesperado. No tengo tantas habitaciones-

-Pues tienes que ir pensando en unas. ¿Qué harás cuando te cases y tengas hijos? Kiki necesitará su habitación, tu esposa y tú otra y no creo que vayas a meter cinco niños más en la otra ¿o sí?-

-¿Qué dices? Ni siquiera hay una chica que me guste. Además ¿Cinco? Si no tengo esposa no puedo tener cinco hijos…-

-Pero mi mamá tuvo cinco. Tienes que seguir la tradición, Maestro-

Mu se quedó con cara de "esta niña está medio loca" y finalmente nos invitó a pasar. Tele transportación de nuevo ¿Qué los lemurianos no saben que ya se inventó la puerta? El interior del castillo de Mu era muy… extraño. La decoración mezclaba la típica del Tíbet, con alguna oriental y alguna europea, probablemente griega. Me parecía muy familiar, a pesar de que nunca había estado ahí antes, o eso pensé.

-Estuviste aquí cuando Arashii te curó- comentó Mu, como adivinando mis pensamientos. –Aunque es probable que tu recuerdo sea vago porque estabas semiinconsciente.

-Ni siquiera se acordaba de mí- comentó Arashii con mirada triste

-Imposible. Tú eres inolvidable Arashii. Estoy seguro de que al menos recordaba algo tuyo- aseguró Mu

Me sonrojé –Tu voz…- murmuré levemente. Arashii me miró extrañada –Recordaba tu voz, aunque no sabía de quién era- puntualicé poniéndome aún más rojo

Ella sonrió ampliamente y avisó que iría a cocinar, no sin antes taponar la entrada de la cocina con hierro y algo más. Mu se rió a carcajada suelta y me invitó a sentarme a la mesa, mientras Kiki daba una vuelta por ahí –Arashii dice que es de mala suerte que yo toque la comida antes de que sea servida. Dice que cuando lo hago, la comida deja de ser comestible; y creo que tiene razón- comentó entre risas

Suspiré tristemente –Se ve que… la quieres mucho- mencioné sin mucho ánimo

Mu rió todavía más abiertamente -¿Quererla? ¿Bromeas? Yo ADORO a esa niña loca-

CONTINUARÁ

Agradezco a Naomi por su apoyo, por ser la única que deja reviews. Agradezco también a los que nos leen y no dejan reviews, muchas gracias!

Bueno en el siguiente cap completo la historia de Arashii. Espero les este gustando


	12. C11 Empujón

Uff! Despues de tres dias peleando con FFNet para poder subir el cap (me marcaba error ¬¬) al fin actualizo!

OK ya he vuelto espero les este gustando porque en mi cuaderneishon meishon senseishon podereishon ya tnego hasta el cap 24 y en el CMSPverdeishon tengo otros muchos, ya voy por el 30 creo ojojojo muajaja osea que vamos para largo muajaja

Capítulo 11

_A los ojos de Mu_

Cuando Shiryu me preguntó por mis sentimientos hacia Arashii, no pude más que sonreír. A pesar de que el Dragón trató de sonar desinteresado, era más que obvio que su interés en Arashii iba más allá de una simple amistad. Medio me reí por tan cómica situación, evidentemente pensaba que lo mío con Arashii era un poco más íntimo de lo que en verdad era, así que decidí martirizarlo un poquito, por razones que ni yo mismo entiendo -¿Quererla¿Bromeas? Yo ADORO a esa niña loca- no mentía, en serio adoraba y sigo adorando a Arashii, pero no de la forma en que Shiryu había pensado. Me dieron unos remordimientos muy feos por fastidiarlo así, por lo que añadí –Pero no de la forma en que tú piensas- estas palabras fueron suficientes para confundir a Shiryu, haciendo que alzara la mirada y arqueara una ceja con curiosidad. –Quiero decir… que Arashii es como… mi hermana. El cariño que le tengo no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú sientes.- expliqué sonriendo.

Pude notar como la mirada de Shiryu se relajaba, pero su rostro enrojecía. "Le di al blanco" pensé alegremente. Quise mantener la conversación. Sabía que Arashii era una cocinera compulsiva; se tardaría un siglo en preparar la comida, y el silencio no era mi fuerte. Y se me ocurrió algo que seguro a Shiryu le resultaría muy interesante. –Shiryu¿recuerdas la vez en que viniste a mí para que reparara tu armadura y la de Seiya?- él me miró con curiosidad y asintió -¿Recuerdas… que Arashii te salvó?- no quiero presumir, pero a veces me parece que leo la cara de la gente, al menos sé encontrar un tema que les llame la atención, y esa vez no fue la excepción.

-Sé lo que hizo por mí… pero no recuerdo nada- musitó tristemente.

Sonreí de nuevo. Sí, me sentía de muy buen humor en ese momento, así que sin ningún problema le conté lo que había pasado ese día.

FLASHBACK (aquí como se lo conté a Shiryu)

Verás, cuando viniste a Jamir la primera vez, tuviste que pasar por la Tumba de la Armadura. Desde ese momento nos llegó noticia de que alguien intentaba entrar a mis dominios. Le pedí a Kiki que te recibiera mientras Arashii se quedaba en el palacio y yo me quedaba observando desde atrás. Luego derribaste uno de los niveles del palacio e hiciste caer a Kiki. Arashii casi se cae también. Fue entonces que aparecí ante ti. Imagino que esto sí lo recuerdas.

Luego, cuando te dije el precio para reparar las armaduras, tú dijiste "Seiya, aunque muera aquí, mi alma quedará para siempre en tu corazón y te ayudará en la lucha contra los caballeros negros." Y entonces Arashii, que estaba junto a Kiki (invisible por supuesto) dijo "Vaya, todos los buenos tienen que ser gays". Por poco y me río. Luego viene lo que tú bien sabes, aceptaste dar tu sangre y… en palabras breves… empezaste a morir. Fue entonces cuando Kiki empezó a pedirme que te detuvieras y al mismo tiempo, Arashii, junto a él, parecía que me golpearía. Me dijo:

-¡Maestro, ya es suficiente¡Ha derramado suficiente sangre para reparar cuatro armaduras, por favor detenlo¡Si no lo haces, nunca te lo perdonaré!- gritó terriblemente enojada. Luego te desmayaste. Sí, creo que se me fue un poco la mano. Arashii y Kiki fueron hacia ti. –Maestro, perdió demasiada sangre. No sobrevivirá- sentenció Arashii con reproche.

-Kiki, trae mis herramientas- fue lo que dije. Los dos me miraron, Arashii como odiándome y Kiki como maravillado –Arashii, el Dragón queda a tu cuidado.- le dije con calma mientras Kiki entraba al castillo por las herramientas. Ella me miró con rabia, te tocó la frente y te trajo aquí. Bueno, no aquí, a la sala que está en el segundo piso.

-Pobre Dragón, el maestro es un exagerado; no era necesaria tanta sangre- murmuró vendándote las muñecas aunque ya no sangraran. –Está muy pálido, creo que le va a dar fiebre- añadió limpiándote la frente manchada de sudor. Corrió al jardín por unas hierbas y preparó un té. No me preguntes cómo, pero logró que te lo tomaras. Estuvo contigo los dos días que permaneciste inconsciente. Creo que no durmió. Te cuidó, vigiló que no te enfermaras y que tomaras suficiente agua.

Despertaste una vez, según me dijo, un día antes de que te "dieran de alta". Miraste para todos lados confundido y preguntaste: -¿Dónde estoy?

-Este es el palacio del maestro Mu. Mi nombre es Arashii. Qué bueno que despiertes, empezaba a preocuparme.- dijo ella alegremente. No me explico la razón, pero el que despertaras la animó enormemente. De inmediato te hizo la plática, no sé ni qué tanto te dijo, pero dijo que terminaste quedándote dormido. Creo que aún no te recuperabas del todo.

A la mañana siguiente, Arashii me dejó instrucciones claras. Que cualquier minúscula herida podía resultar fatal, que necesitabas descansar, y me amenazó de muerte si te maltrataba. Después se fue de vuelta a Siberia. ¿Sabes? Eso sucedió apenas dos o tres semanas antes de que su padre muriera. Comprenderás que no había vuelto a visitarme hasta hoy.

END FLASHBACK

Shiryu se me quedó mirando perplejo. Sí, sin duda no recordaba ni pío de lo que le acababa de decir. Me pregunté el porqué. Sabía que Arashii no sólo era difícil de olvidar, era absolutamente inolvidable. Su energía, una vez que se ponía en contacto con uno, dejaba una marca en el cerebro que no se borraba ni con jabón. Probablemente aún no le llegaba la suficiente sangre al cerebro. Pero por su expresión, se notaba que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por recordar.

Arashii irrumpió en nuestra "charla" (aunque yo fui el único que habló) con las manos y hasta la cabeza portando amplias bandejas. Como dije, Arashii cocinaba como viciada para cualquier cosa. En ese momento aún me quedaba alguna comida hecha por ella en el refrigerador. Por desgracia, no podía comerla porque si intentaba calentarla se quemaría, así que ese privilegio lo tenía Kiki.

Así pues, nos sentamos todos a la mesa (algo peor que la muerte le esperaba a aquel que rechazara una cena preparada por Arashii el Tigre). Arashii es mi prima y es mi alumna, no pude evitar ponerme a hablar con ella. Reímos, bromeamos, dijimos tonterías mientras Shiryu se podría de celos. No soy una persona sádica, no disfruto con el sufrimiento ajeno (ni propio); pero me resultó extrañamente gratificante el ver a Shiryu azotarse con la pared por mi prima. Era lindo, sí, que alguien se desviviera tanto por ella. Obviamente, el Dragón había notado el trato especial que mi prima tenía conmigo. Ciertamente aquello era un cariño que rayaba en algo más, pero no es algo que me competa relatar.

-¿Está bueno, Shiryu?- preguntó Arashii amablemente. Confieso que me sentí ofendido, siempre me pedía a mí primero una opinión. Eso me dejó más que claro que allí había gato encerrado (gato encerrado, ja ja, hablando de Arashii, ja ja, de acuerdo, olviden mi chiste malo); así que decidí meter mano en el asunto. No permitiría que el tipo que había tomado mi lugar como probador oficial se alejara de mi primita. Ni muerto.

Y vaya que metí mano; metí manos sería lo correcto porque nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan entrometido como ese día. 15 años después, con diferentes personas y en diferentes situaciones; no sólo metería manos, sino también los pies y alguna mano ajena, pero eso ya es otra historia que será contada en otro momento y tal vez no por mi boca.

Esa noche, debido a la escasez de habitaciones en mi palacio, al que años más tarde tendría que hacerle unas ampliaciones por causas de fuerza mayor, Shiryu tuvo que dormir en la sala. Fue bastante cómica la manera en que mi primita, con esa carita inocente le ofreció dormir con ella en su habitación para que estuviera cómodo. Aún más cómica fue la expresión de debate interno que el Dragón sostuvo por espacio de quince minutos antes de dar un dudoso y forzado "No".

Alrededor de la medianoche me paré de mi cama y salí al vestíbulo. Una corazonada me dijo que alguien quería hablarme. Contemplé la pared un rato. En ella había dos fotografías. Una de ellas era tomada en mi octavo cumpleaños. Estaba con mi prima Mei y mi maestro Shion. La otra era del cuarto cumpleaños de Kiki. Arashii y yo también estábamos ahí. Sin duda podía considerarme afortunado por tener una familia maravillosa.

Mi espera no duró mucho tiempo más. Una persona entró al vestíbulo y se derrumbó en el sillón de tres plazas donde yo estaba. La abracé cariñosamente y ella hundió su rostro en mi cuello, abrazándome tímidamente. Besé su frente -¿Qué te acongoja linda?- pregunté con todo el amor que siempre le había profesado como una parte importante en mi vida.

-Sabías que vendría a pedirte consejo…- fue lo único que dijo, reforzando el abrazo.

-Por supuesto. Te conozco, chaparra. Sé lo que sientes, sé cuando estás triste y cuando estás contenta. Ya deberías saberlo- la reproché sin cambiar de tono. No podía enojarme con Arashii por ningún motivo, ni siquiera fingir que lo estaba. La quería demasiado como para hacerlo. Pensarán que lo mío ya era casi enfermizo; tal vez lo era, pero adoraba a mi prima como eso, mi prima, mi hermana, mi familia.

Ella suspiró y hundió aún más su rostro en mi cuello –Maestro, quiero cumplir la promesa que te hice hace 7 años- susurró con voz dulce. Pensándolo bien, la voz de Arashii, por definición, es muy dulce. Pero esa ocasión se escuchaba especialmente suave, temerosa y nerviosa –Yo te prometí… que cuando encontrara al indicado… serías el primero en saberlo- añadió, su nerviosismo aumentando con cada palabra.

Sonreí. De antemano conocía la razón de su visita y me llenaba de júbilo el enterarme de que al fin mi adorada prima había encontrado a la persona indicada. –Por casualidad… ¿el indicado está entre nosotros?- pregunté fingiendo inocencia o burla.

Arashii asintió. Se veía tan pequeña así, abrazándome y con el rostro hundido en mi cuello; que me recordaba a cuando ella era pequeña y tenía pesadillas por las noches –Pero no sé… cómo decírselo. Es mi amigo. Me da miedo que por saber mis sentimientos se aleje de mí. No lo… soportaría- musitó, obviamente temiendo que Shiryu la escuchara

-No temas. El indicado es una buena persona, estoy seguro de ello. Además ¿quién sería capaz de no amarte, Arashii?- la animé, sonriendo con la mayor dulzura que pude.

Ella alzó le vista y me miró con reproche -¿Qué tal tú?- dijo cortante, separándose un poco con expresión ofendida. Entendí que había hablado de forma incorrecta y había lastimado los sentimientos de mi prima. Acaricié su cabello del color del cielo, largo y suave y le sonreí de nueva cuenta.

-Sabes que yo te adoro, Arashii- le dije con calma, abrazándola de nuevo –Quiero ayudarte con esto, linda. Sabes que nada anhelo más que verte feliz- comencé, captando su atención casi de inmediato –Pero por desgracia lo único que puedo hacer en mi posición actual es…- ahora sí ella me miraba expectante, ansiosa. Sonreí. Se veía muy tierna -… decirle al Dragón que eres sonámbula- dije concluyente.

Arashii rió quedamente para no despertar a Shiryu. Me reí con ella un poco. Finalmente se levantó del sillón con decisión y me sonrió agradecida –Muchas gracias, maestro- dijo despidiéndose de mí con un beso en la mejilla para luego darme las buenas noches y colarse en la sala donde "el indicado" dormía. Sonreí y regresé a mi habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Shiryu, el caballero Dragón, se despertó al sentir un calor inusual sobre él, al mismo tiempo que un sonido similar a un ronroneo, proveniente de un punto indefinido algo más abajo de su mentón. Abrió un ojo y pudo distinguir "algo" color azul cielo. Deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo de ese "algo" y se sonrojó. Sin duda alguna había una chica dormida encima de él y… ¿ronroneando? Pensó en moverse y despertarla, averiguar qué hacía ahí, pero desistió de ello. ¿Qué más daba¿Cuándo en la vida tendría otra oportunidad de despertar con esa belleza sobre él? Siguió acariciando el cuerpo ya más por tic que por otra cosa hasta que se quedó dormido de nuevo.

Volvió a despertar varias horas más tarde, cuando el cuerpo sobre él emitió un sonidito quedo, como un suspiro, para luego moverse y acomodarse mejor sobre el cuerpo de Shiryu. La chica alzó la cabeza y abrió los ojos para tomarse con los orbes grises del Dragón. Un color rojo grana se apoderó de su joven rostro. Desvió la vista para ocultar tal vergüenza y dijo: -Sh-shi-shiryu yo… ¿c-cómo llegué aq-quí?- tratando por todos los medios de lucir sorprendida, como si hubiera llegado ahí contra su voluntad.

Shiryu sonrió. Entendió a la perfección que aquello no era accidente y eso le produjo un enorme placer. No lo culpo. Pensar que la linda Arashii voluntariamente pasó la noche a tu lado es todo un privilegio del que sólo dos hemos gozado (en mi caso, cuando ella tenía diez años y tenía pesadillas con lobos. Les tiene una fobia extraña a los caninos.) –Aún es temprano, no es necesario levantarnos aún- comentó el Dragón sonriendo con picardía.

Arashii se sonrojó y sonrió. Estaba por volver a recostarse cuando alguien los interrumpió

-¡Hey, chicos! Guarden eso para la noche- y ese alguien era yo, que por cuestiones de urgencia tuve que pasar por la sala, así de cruel es la vida. Arashii me recriminó por eso aún años después.

Me seguí divirtiendo bastante con ese par hasta que a eso de las cinco o seis decidieron que debían volver a Japón (y abandonarme, así de malos fueron). No los culpo. Aunque Shiryu no lo supiera, Arashii había ido a Jamir con la sola intención de cumplir su promesa. El asunto estaba terminado, así que no quedaba nada más que hacer. Ya nos veríamos en otra ocasión, muy pronto; y ella lo presentía.

Nos despedimos. Kiki se quedó conmigo por orden mía. Esos dos necesitaban un tiempo a solas. Arashii decidió volver a pie, al menos hasta salir de Jamir, puesto que al igual que en el Santuario, es imposible teletransportarse en mis dominios. La verdad, fue un pretexto, porque ella tenía el amuleto de Mei, lo que la protegía de ese tipo de barreras, pero su corazón deseaba hablar con el Dragón y sabía que en Japón le sería imposible.

Pasaron la Tumba de la Armadura sin contratiempos. Esos esqueletos no son capaces de desafiar a Arashii, sabiendo que es mi protegida. Sin embargo, el sol se ocultó demasiado pronto y tuvieron que detenerse. Como mi maestro había dicho, viajar por Jamir de noche era bastante arriesgado, si no es que suicida. No les quedó opción más que poner un par de mantas en el suelo (curiosamente esa noche pasé bastante frío) y recostarse ahí para dormir.

Arashii contempló el cielo nocturno con una sonrisa en los labios –El cielo es… hermoso ¿cierto, Shiryu?- comentó mirando de reojo al caballero.

Este, asintió y sonrió –Sí es… magnífico…- replicó con tono pensativo. No lograba sacarse de la cabeza la forma tan especial en la que nos tratábamos Arashii y yo. Suspiró, dispuesto a dormir aunque fuera un poco, pero la voz de Arashii se lo impidió.

-Shiryu… ¿no te has dormido, verdad?- preguntó, a lo que el Dragón negó con la cabeza. Mi prima sonrió –Es que hay algo… que me gustaría decirte, contarte… ahm, explicarte- balbuceó, no encontrando la palabra correcta para definir lo que quería decir –Es sobre el maestro… bueno, sé que lo notaste; la forma en la que nos tratamos yo… quería decirte que entre nosotros no hay nada.- dijo rápidamente, sintiéndose avergonzada y ridícula –Pero más que eso, quiero explicarte la razón por la que vine a Jamir- añadió con tono nostálgico –Yo… bueno, mi entrenamiento comenzó cuando cumplí diez años. Kiki llegó poco tiempo después que yo. Pasaron años, me divertía mucho aquí. Kiki era muy juguetón y travieso y mi maestro era muy gentil y cariñoso conmigo. Poco después de cumplir catorce años yo…- Arashii se ruborizó, su expresión era algo triste, algo apenada, algo nerviosa, pero deseaba continuar. Ni ella misma se lo explicaba, pero sentía que confesarle eso a Shiryu era una demostración de confianza. Lo dudó, lo pensó, lo caviló en silencio por un buen rato. Y finalmente se decidió a hablar -¿Sabes, Shiryu? Llegó un momento en que me di cuenta… de que me había enamorado de mi maestro.-

CONTINUARÁ

Perdón si lo ultimo quedó muy acelerado, pero ya quería publicar jeje. Espero que lean y dejen reviews (se pone de rodillas)

SAYONARA!


	13. C12 Sin Palabras

Bueno, aquí me tienen continuando con esto, como que ando inspirada hoy

Bueno, aquí me tienen continuando con esto, como que ando inspirada hoy. Bueno, a trabajar! Gracias por las reviews! Ya han sido respondidas personalmente - Espero me sigan leyendo!!

Capítulo 12

-¿Sabes, Shiryu? Llegó un momento… no sé… solo me di cuenta de que… estaba enamorada de mi maestro.

_Enamorada de mi maestro… Enamorada de mi maestro… Enamorada de mi maestro…_

Las palabras, la abrupta confesión, la expresión de sus ojos… el eco de ésas palabras en mi cabeza… una y otra vez… tal vez no fuera correcto sentirme así, pero me pareció que algo se rompía dentro de mí; se rompía en mil pedazos, se volvía polvo y se lo llevaba el viento. Dolía, mierda que sí dolía. No sabía si era rabia porque el que me lo dijera era una seña de que me tenía confianza pero no buscaba nada más que una amistad, o decepción de saber que no era yo el que ocupaba sus pensamientos, o puros y podridos celos, o tristeza porque ya Mu me había dicho que él sólo la veía como una hermana, o impotencia porque sabía que yo no era rival para él… o una mezcla de todo; pero dolía como un infierno.

Ella estaba en silencio. Sus ojos se veían tristes y melancólicos, fijos en el cielo de la noche. Por suerte, eso evitó que notara mi turbación. Me volteé, quedando mirando al cielo, también. Estuvimos callados otro rato. No sabía si Arashii esperaba que dijera algo, que la consolara, que le asegurara que Mu compartía sus sentimientos; no sabía cómo debía reaccionar.

-Antes de irme…- prosiguió rompiendo el silencio, con su voz convertida casi en un susurro –Cuando terminé mi entrenamiento… antes de irme… le dije al maestro lo que sentía… le dije que lo quería- dejó salir una ligera risita –Y él me sonrió… me sonrió como siempre sonríe. Me abrazó… me acuerdo que estaba tan nerviosa y sonrojada…- volvió a reír –Y me dijo… recuerdo sus exactas palabras… dijo "Arashii, sabes que te quiero mucho, con toda mi alma… pero no es el tipo de cariño que tú esperas ni mereces. Sé que hay alguien allá afuera… alguien que sin saberlo te está esperando… alguien que te amará con toda el alma y hasta daría su vida por ti… alguien que te hará muy feliz… y esa persona no soy yo. Mi deseo, por sobre todas las cosas, es que tú encuentres a esa persona y seas muy feliz…" Sí, esas fueron sus palabras. Luego le prometí que él sería el primero en saber cuando encontrara a esa persona…

Arashii suspiró y guardó silencio otro rato largo. Ésta vez volteé a mirarla. Ella ya sabía que Mu no le correspondía y aún así se portaba alegre y cariñosa con él. Debía ser muy doloroso para ella estar con la persona que quería, sabiendo que ésa persona no sentía lo mismo. Y es que yo me sentía de la misma forma, y tenía que fingir que nada estaba pasando.

-No sé… si lo que me dijo el maestro sea cierto. Si de verdad hay alguien por ahí esperándome, alguien que me hará feliz, la verdad lo ignoro. Pero… si existe… si esa persona está en algún lugar… me gustaría que esa persona fueras tú, Shiryu…

_Me gustaría que fueras tú… Me gustaría que fueras tú… Me gustaría que fueras tú…_

Me quedé pasmado, estático, no podía moverme, no sabía qué decir o pensar. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Una alucinación mía? ¿Una confesión? ¿Una broma? Arashii se había sentado y me miraba fijamente ¿esperaba una respuesta? ¿Qué debía decirle? Me senté yo también, pero no la miré. Ella agachó la mirada y suspiró.

-Disculpa, no esperaba que te lo tomaras tan mal… Olvida lo que dije, mejor… ya es tarde… debemos dormir- se acostó rápidamente y se tapó con una manta, dándome la espalda. Éste movimiento brusco me obligó a ordenar mis pensamientos y a que de mi boca saliera alguna cosa coherente que evitara que ella me odiara de por vida.

-Y-yo…- comencé ruborizado, logrando captar su atención –Yo puedo serlo… puedo intentar… ser esa persona para ti… puedo intentar hacerte feliz… si tú me aceptas…

Guardé silencio y esperé su respuesta. Se dio la vuelta, y me miró con los ojos como platos. Pude notarlo, había estado a punto de llorar, pero ahora me miraba fijamente, con incredulidad. Luego se sentó y se acercó… se _acercó_. Su nariz casi tocaba la mía. Desde esa perspectiva, pude aprecias que tenía dos pecas, dos lindas y tiernas pecas a la derecha de su nariz. En serio, tiernas y lindas pecas. Y sus ojos grandes y azules. Sus pestañas me hacían cosquillas cuando parpadeaba. Sí, así de cerca estaba.

-¿De verdad eso sientes, o solo no quieres que llore?- preguntó mirándome fijamente.

¿Cómo responder a eso? Eso sentía, pero tampoco quería que llorara. Y estaba _tan_ cerca. ¿Qué palabras usar para expresarme? No, no había palabras para expresarme, pocas veces las palabras alcanzan para algo así. Me ruboricé. _Demasiado_ cerca. Mi respiración se aceleró, al igual que mi pulso; cuando sentí su aliento cálido en la cara. Mi cerebro se apagó ahí, no podía razonar estando así de _cerca_. Parpadeó un par de veces más, y sus _pestañas_ me hacían _cosquillas_. _Muy_ cerca. O muy _lejos_, de pronto me pareció que ella estaba _demasiado_ lejos.

La besé.

Un instante. Un segundo. Un roce. Un momento. Y una eternidad. Porque jamás en mi vida volvería a separarme de esa niña de ojos azules.

Continuará

Lo sé… 4 mil años para actualizar y no ocupo ni dos cuartillas… quise dejar esta historia de estos dos así porque si me meto a confesiones, lo vengo releyendo dos meses después y me doy cuenta de que es pura basura, así que mejor lo dejo así, para no arrepentirme después.

Por cierto, aquí dejo fichas de personaje, son absolutamente obsoletas pero adoro hacerlas, no me pregunten por qué, tengo manías muy bizarras

Empezaré con Arashii, ya que toda su historia ha sido revelada… por decirlo así

Arashii Valkov  
**Edad**: 21 años  
**Cumpleaños**: 5 de abril  
**Signo**: Aries  
**Armadura**: Tigre  
**Maestro**: Mu de Aries  
**Estatura**: 1.67m  
**Peso**: 48 Kg  
**Lugar de nacimiento**: Siberia, Rusia  
**Lugar de entrenamiento**: Jamir, Tíbet  
**Flor favorita**: Lilas  
**Físico**- Cabello azul cielo, ojos azules, piel blanca. Delgada y alta. Tiene dos puntos azules en lugar de cejas, como los lemurianos  
**Personalidad**- Es una chica alegre y enérgirca, aunque a veces algo tímida. Su punto fuerte es la cocina, y lo disfruta enormemente, pero es terriblemente torpe para el deporte. Le gustan mucho los gatos, e incluso ronronea cuando duerme.  
**Ataques especiales**- _Tigre Claw_ (Garra de Tigre)  
_Marine Torrent_ (Torrente Marino)  
_Destruction of the Future_ (Destrucción del futuro)  
Psicoquinesia (mover objetos con la mente)  
Teletransportación  
**Historia**: Es la tercera de las cinco hermanas. Por alguna razón resultó ser la más parecida a su madre, siendo además la única que presenta los puntos característicos de los lemurianos en las cejas, junto con las habilidades propias de su raza (psicoquinesia y el conocimiento para reparar las armaduras). Le enorgullece saberse idéntica a su madre, especialmente cuando la gente la confunde con ella, aunque por otro lado esto la estresa, pues sabe que jamás podrá compararse con ella. A los 11 años fue enviada a entrenar en Jamir donde conoció a Mu, su maestro, quien resultó ser su primo y a Kiki, a quien tiene también como tal.

**Tema musical**: Hanabi de Ikimono Gakari


End file.
